


We could stay young forever.

by BlueRabbits, thePetetoherPatrick



Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alternative Universe - Vampires, Crossdressing, Dom/Fertile, F/M, Fertile patrick, Human Pete, M/M, Mechanic pete, Mpreg, Patrick wears femenine clothes, Royalty, Save rock and roll pete, Vampire Turning, Vampires, idk what else to put, soul punk patrick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 05:59:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8275328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRabbits/pseuds/BlueRabbits, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thePetetoherPatrick/pseuds/thePetetoherPatrick
Summary: Patrick's a fertile. Petes a human.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: 

I sit in my little apartment in the building my father owns, perched on the edge of my couch with my head in my hands. I should have gone to sleep hours ago but Pete has been texting me since about seven this morning. He’ll call in a few minutes, same as he does everyday at around ten, when he’s on his first break at the shop. I rub my eyes and groan at the pounding headache putting pressure on my temples. 

The Metallica ringtone I have set for Pete goes off. I pick it up and answer; “Hey Pete.” I know my voice sounds groggy but there isn’t much to be done for that. 

“Hey, Pattycakes.” Pete’s laugh greets me, I love the sound and it makes me smile. “I was thinking...I know you say no every time but you should come down to the shop.” he says cheerfully. I cringe at the thought. “Please Pattycakes, please, please, please.” I look at the clock, I’m not generally actually allowed out, especially to see a human without a guard with me, especially during the day but Father should be asleep, he’d never notice if I went for an hour or two. Pete has been bugging for about a month now and I can’t keep telling him no. 

“Alright,” I say before I can think about it too much. “Fine, I’ll even grab you some lunch from that diner you keep telling me about.” I wince, might as well if i’m going to be going right past it anyway. “I’ll be there soon.” I say and I hear him celebrating on the other end of the line and the other guys laughing at him. I smile at him, he’s such a dork. I met him by chance at a bakery when my father was busy talking to the owner about something. He tripped over his own feet and nearly flattened me, luckily my guard that day was distracted and had left me on my own. 

I am supposed to stay inside so I really don’t have much knowledge on how to keep out of the sunlight. How the hell am I going to do this? The sun and I don’t exactly get along. The longer I’m out the worse it’ll be, especially if I’m outdoors at noon. The Turned are even worse off. I peak out past the black out curtains on my window, hoping for rain and clouds. It looks like it might rain but it’s not a guarantee. I frown and look down at my tights and pastel pink sweater. Crap, I also don’t really have any masculine clothes. The only reason humans don’t make fun of me normally is because my guards are always hovering, and they scare them. You can always see the judgement in their eyes. 

Pete says it’s cute, he’s come over to see me in secret a couple of times. He doesn’t know why he has to be careful and has to sneak in, just that he does. He likes when I wear cute little dresses and stuff. He only ever comes over for a couple hours thankfully, but there have been close calls. One particular incident led to me hiding the bags of blood in my fridge in the bottom at the very back where he can’t accidentally find it if he’s grabbing a drink. My father questioned this later but I told him it kept it out of the way. Luckily Borns, or as Father calls them “Pures”, actually have to eat normal food as well as blood. The Turned get sick if they eat normal food for whatever reason.

Pete also luckily hasn’t gone into my bedroom. There’s been no reason for him to, it’s not like we can actually be together, but if he had he’d have seen the coffin tucked into the corner of it. There is a bed too but I’ve never used it other than to sit on and read or play my guitar. I wander into my bedroom and open the dresser drawers. I can’t really wear my lazy clothes out to see Pete at work. I pull out a plain white button up and my soft pink cardigan. If I keep the sleeves down that will keep the sun off of most of me. I don’t really want to wear pants today honestly. I pull out my pastel blue overalls and smile, they are shorts so they work. I get changed quickly and look in the mirror. Alright that works, just don’t walk with big steps and the weak sunlight that’s out there shouldn’t hit your skin, I think to myself. Now I have a bit of a bigger problem. My face burns just as easily and I’ve got no way to protect it, I frown and look at my hat on top of the dresser. No, I won’t wear it today. I grab my sunglasses though. The sun is brutal to my eyes even when it’s cloudy out. I walk out to the door and see my baby blue umbrella leaning beside it. The should keep me covered and it’s rainy out, no one will question it. I grab it and my bag, throw on my sandals, and head out as quietly as I can. I take the stairs so I don’t have to use the front door where I’ll be seen for sure. Father houses most of the naturally born vampire population in this building, or the ones that get along anyways, and some of the Turned. He has humans working at the front though, to keep an eye on things during the day while we are all meant to be sleeping. Our people take over those jobs once the sun goes down. 

I look around out the little window in the door at the bottom of the stairs and slip on my sunglasses. Alright, all I’ve gotta do is get to the diner a few blocks from here, grab Pete’s lunch and make it to the shop Pete works at a few blocks from that. I furrow my brow at the thought of it. Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all. There’s not really any sense in turning back now though, Pete is waiting for me. I open the door and put up my umbrella before stepping out. My father is so going to be pissed when he finds out about this. 

I walk down the street keeping away from the people I pass, none of them seem to pay me any attention beyond the occasional funny look. I keep my head down and my cardigan pulled tight around me. The little restaurant isn’t hard to find with it’s little yellow awning and fresh flowers outside. The sign reads “Ryan’s Diner” and I smile. Pete goes on about this place all the time, saying he loves the pizza here and that it’s better than anywhere he’s ever gotten pizza before. I have never actually tried pizza, Father prefers I eat healthy foods and that’s what he provides for me. I step inside, putting away my umbrella, and look around at the cozy little room. The counter is at the back and there is a tall man standing there smiling at the man in the kitchen thought the little pick up window. They are laughing about something. 

“No Beebo, you cannot just go home now, you can finish your shift.” the man in the kitchen says to the one out here. What the hell kind of name is ‘Beebo’? I shake my head. The man in the kitchen notices me and nods at Beebo. “You’ve got a customer, be nice to her.”

I feel my face burn. While I do realize that I dress like a girl and may look like one at first glance, it never fails to bother me when someone calls me one. I step up to the counter anyway. “Hi, uh, I’m just here to get a pizza.” 

“Oh way to go Ryan, you just called him a girl you egg.” Beebo smacks at Ryan who blushes and mutters apologies and ducks away into the back. “What kind of pizza do you want pretty boy?” he asks. I feel taken aback at the use of the term ‘pretty boy’, surely he’s just trying to be nice. I’m not actually pretty. 

“Uh, I think he said he likes the one with pepperoni and bacon, I don’t really know, he’s in here all the time he said.” I mutter, unable to shut myself up. 

“Oh, what’s his name? I know all our regulars’ names.” he leans on the counter smiling at me. 

“Pete…” I say, unsure if he’ll actually know him. 

“Oh! Alright,” he leans back into the window. “Hey Ryan, throw in Pete’s favourite.” he smiles and I hear and okay come from Ryan somewhere in the kitchen. “That’ll only take a few minutes, you wanna pay now or when it’s done?” he asks and I shrug, digging a twenty out of my bag. He takes it and hands me back my change. “So, you’re a friend of Pete’s then?” I nod. “Well so am I, what’s your name? I’ve probably heard of you.” 

“Patrick.” I say uneasily. 

His eyes go wide. “Oh! Holy crap, hey, I’m Brendon but people around here call me Beebo or Breadbin depending on who you ask.” he smiles widely at me. “Guy in the kitchen is the owner, Ryan, but most people call him Ryro.”

“Nice to meet you.” I shift my weight to my other foot nervously. 

“Pete has told us about you, you’re far cuter than the way he described you , though he did say you were absolutely adorable.” Brendon says. Pete talks about me to his friends? I can’t quite wrap my head around that one. 

“Oh, really?” I say for lack of anything else to say. Brendon nods. 

“Yeah, you going to see him at the shop today?” he asks. “He told me he’s been trying to get you to come down to see him at work but you haven’t been having any of it.”

“Yeah, well I decided to go today.” I shrug. “Figure he won’t quit asking till I do anyway.” 

“No, he won’t, so it’s good you’ve decided to give in.” he winks at me and I feel even more uneasy. I don’t know what to expect at this shop, I’ve never been to one before. “He seems to really like you, likes you a lot better than any of the girls he’s been with.” I look at him. What does he mean? He makes it sound like there have been quite a few. Ryan mercifully chooses then to put a box up in the window. Brendon grabs a bag and carefully sets the box in it carefully before handing it to me. 

“Thank you.” I say and head back outside, waving at them as I go and putting up my umbrella as I step outside again before the weak and filtered rays of the sun can do any damage. I wander off in the direction of the shop. I try to keep from tipping the pizza at all and just quietly walk along the sidewalk. I spot “Iero’s Garage” not far up and I smile. The big garage doors are wide open and there is a beaten up looking green car sitting in it with a man bent over working on something under the hood. 

I walk a little faster and as I get closer I recognize the tattooed arms of the guy working on the car. He stands up and looks at his handy work. His tight black skinny jeans and black tank top are pretty much the same thing he was wearing when I met him. He’s got a greasy looking rag hanging out of his back pocket and he pulls it out to wipe his hands before tucking it back in place. 

What appears to be a small white wolf perks up where it’s curled up on a dog bed in the corner upon spotting me and comes tearing out at me. This and the barking doesn’t go unnoticed. “Hey, Bowie get back here!” Pete yells after the dog, spinning around and spotting me. He smiles and then runs at the dog, catching it just before it can reach me and jump at me. He holds Bowie back between his feet, and looks up at me. “Sorry, he likes new people, he’s real friendly though, you can pet him.” he says and reaches out to take the bag from me, still holding Bowie’s collar. I let him take it and I slowly reach out to put my hand on the dog’s head. 

Dogs are something else I’m not really familiar with, Father keeps me away from anything he sees as a potential danger. Pete sets the pizza beside him and takes my hand, moving it down so Bowie can sniff at it. The dog starts licking my hand and Pete let's go, I laugh at the feeling and reach up to pet between his ears. His white fur is soft on my hand and he’s very fluffy. He looks up at me with his pretty eyes, I raise an eyebrow when I realize one is blue and the other is green. It’s pretty but unusual. He nudges my hand with his nose and I laugh, which is apparently a sound he likes because he barks at me and tries to jump again. 

“Bowie go lay down you big fluff ball.” Pete laughs and shoos him back toward his bed. He turns back to me. “Hey Pattycakes.” he grins and hold his arms out to hug me. I almost let him until I notice the car grease all over his hands. 

“Um no, I’m wearing light colours, you are not getting a hug till you wash those.” I gesture at his hands and he laughs. 

“I won’t get your sweater, come here.” He pulls me into a hug, wrapping his strong arms around me. I smile and just let him hug me, there is no use in even fighting because I’d probably end up hurting him. He let’s go and I move back a bit. He looks at the bag beside him. “You brought pizza?” I nod. “Sweet!” he says and kisses my cheek before picking it up and heading back to the shop. I follow timidly. The building thankfully is positioned so that even though it’s open to the air right now the sun doesn’t touch over half of it. This half is where the table and Bowie’s bed and the entrance to the office are. 

“I don’t really know what’s on it, Brendon told Ryan to make your favourite so I hope it’s right.” I close my umbrella and take off my sunglasses once I’m safely inside. I look at the table and it looks clean enough. I hop up onto it while Pete takes the pizza out of the bag and opens the box. 

“They gave you the right one, did you tell them it was for me?” he asks and I nod. “They knew then, they wouldn’t have given you the wrong thing.” he smiles and kisses me gently. He picks up a slice of the pizza and happily starts eating it. I laugh at the stupid happy look on his face. He pushes the box towards me and I hesitate. He knows I don’t eat stuff like this and knows I’ve never tried it. 

Before I can decided whether or not to actually try a piece a man with black hair and more tattoos than Pete comes out of the office and reaches around me to steal a slice. He moves quickly away with his prize as Pete throws his grease rag at him. 

“Hey, that’s my lunch you ass, I offered Patrick some not you.” he says but he’s laughing so I doubt he really cares. 

“You work for me and you know the rules, open food is fair game in this shop.” the man laughs and Pete pouts at him. “Don’t give me that look Wentz, this is good pizza by the way.” he says and disappears back into the office. 

I smile and kiss Pete’s grin away. He laughs lightly. “That was Frank by the way, my boss, he owns this place.” I nod in understanding. Pete pushes the pizza box at me again. “Have some.” he says. He finishes the piece he was eating and throws the crust at Bowie, who actually catches it. “He loves pizza crust and I hate it so it works out.” He picks up another piece and looks at the car he was working on. 

I decide to say to hell with it and pick up a piece of pizza, I’ll have one. I take a bite and smile, I can see why Pete likes this stuff so much. It’s pretty good, there’s a lot of flavour to it and it’s so different from what I normally get to eat. I finish my piece and find that I share Pete’s distaste for the crust. Bowie puts his paws up beside me and rests his head in my lap, tilting his head and looking at me with pleading eyes. I smile and let him take it. Pete looks back at us and smiles. 

I watch him work quietly, petting Bowie who has climbed up and lain across my lap now. I pet him idly, not really paying attention, just watching Pete trying to fix something. He curses at it a few times and frowns. Then he tries something else and it seems to work so he goes with that. Frank comes in and out of the office, talking to various people who come in or call on the phone. Sometimes he asks Pete for his opinion and Pete will say something that makes no sense to me and honestly it sounds like gibberish. 

I don’t really pay attention to anything until I black out for a second and feel like my head has been hit by a brick. I blink my eyes open and realizes I’ve fallen off the table and Pete is picking me up. He puts a hand on my cheek, holding my head up and he’s talking but I don’t hear him right away. 

“Patrick? What happened? Are you ok?” his voice sounds panicky. I lean against the table leg behind me and nod. 

“Yeah...I think so.” I look around, catching a glimpse of the clock, it’s almost one in the afternoon. Oh crap, I think to myself. The sun has already hit it’s peak. I was tired to begin with but now I feel drained. I frown at Pete, how did I let him talk me into this? I feel like I’m gonna pass out again. “I think I need to go home Pete, I’m really tired.” 

“Ok, I’ll tell Frank I’m going out for a second and I’ll give you a ride.” he says, looking beyond worried about me. I just nod, I’m not gonna be able to walk back on my own. He disappears into the office and then comes back. He hands me my bag and umbrella and sunglasses. “Put your arms around my neck and hold on ok.” he says, I listen and he scoops me up off the floor. 

Before I can really register the fact that he’s carrying me outside, uncovered, and the clouds have pretty much gone away, I feel the searing pain on my leg. I shove my face into Pete’s shoulder, trying not to scream. He sets me into the passenger side of his car and I instantly curl up, hoping he won’t see the burns. He doesn’t seem to notice.

He climbs into the driver’s side and starts the car. It’s not until he pulls out of the parking lot that he realizes anything else is up. “Patrick, what is wrong with your leg?” he reaches over to touch it but I smack his hand away, a little harder than I meant to. He flinches but continues anyway. “Patrick what happened, that wasn’t there before?” 

“Don’t worry about it Pete, it’s fine, it’ll go away in a minute.” I cringe, I really don’t want to have this conversation right now. I doze off after that. 

I’m brutally awoken by a scream and I feel my back hit something that should be soft. I groan and open my eyes. I see Pete staring at me in horror. It takes me a second to realize my fangs have extended. My eyes probably have the red hue to them and I can feel new burns on my legs. I don’t know how those didn’t wake me up. 

“Wait! Pete, listen I can explain…” I say sitting up and making myself dizzy. Any fear Pete has of me right now is overthrown by his desire to keep me from getting hurt as he reaches out to hold me up. “I can explain this, I promise...just…” 

“You need to sleep Patrick, you can explain later...right now I just...need to process and you need sleep.” he looks so disgusted and uncomfortable. He helps me to my bed and then leaves without another word. I feel kind of broken and alone once he’s gone. He hates me, there’s no other way to explain it. 

I slip out of my clothes and into some comfy pajamas quietly and crawl into my coffin, which Pete thankfully didn’t seem to notice. I curl up inside and go to sleep, my legs still stinging and my head pounding. 

~~~~~

I wake up to a knocking at my door. I slowly climb out of my coffin and wander out to answer it. Any burns I got have healed thankfully. I open the door and am greeted with my father and his favourite guard, Mikey. He frowns at me but doesn’t seem to actually be upset about anything. 

“Patrick, are you just waking up?” he says with a questioning look on his face. 

“Yeah, I was just really tired, I’m fine Father.” I smile at him, hoping it’s convincing. He seems to believe it and just smiles. 

“I thought I’d come and see how you are doing today, and bring you a treat, I know I don’t often let you have anything unhealthy but I saw this and thought you might like it.” he smiles and holds out a small box. “I know how much you like strawberries.” 

I open it and see a small strawberry tart. I smile at my father. “Thank you, Father.” I hug him tightly. He smiles warmly. 

“Alright, Patrick, I’ve got some stuff to do tonight.” he says. He turns to leave but before he does he turns back to me. “By the way you have something on your face, I don’t know what it is but it almost looks like ink or something.” Once he’s gone I run back to my mirror and look at my face. Sure enough there is a black smudge on my cheek. Car grease from Pete’s hand. My eyes sting with tears as I try to rub it away. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

I lay curled up in my coffin with my headphones in. My father is against many things but music isn’t one of them. It’s been nearly two weeks and Pete isn’t texting back, or answering calls. I snuggle my face into my pillow.

I don’t even hear Andy and Joe come in, and don’t realize they’re there until Joe’s hand grasps my shoulder, shaking me to catch my attention. 

“Hey Patrick, you alright buddy?” Andy asks, leaning over the edge of my coffin. I grumble unintelligibly and pull my blanket up over my head. 

“What’s wrong little buddy?” Joe asks, “Did something happen with Pete?” he pokes at me. Him and Andy are the only ones who know about PEte. They give me a look that says they aren’t going to give up until I talk to them. 

I groan and pull away my headphones. “He found out.” I rub at my eyes and Joe looks at Andy. “He’s been ignoring my texts and calls for almost two weeks.” They look at each other again. They each hug me and leave without another word. “Oh no, “ I mutter to myself. “They’re gonna tell Father.” 

~~~~~

I stand over Ms. Camper’s car, the damn thing isn’t working again. Constantly overheating. Bowie looks up at me, pouting with his ball in his mouth. “No, not right now Bowie.” I shoo him away but he just sits there. “I’m busy.” 

“Hopefully not too busy, Pete.” I spin around to see Andy and Joe. I smile. “You’re here awful late.” Joe says. 

“Trying to figure out what is wrong with this thing.” I shrug. 

“It’s damn near eleven at night.” Andy smirks at me. 

“Yeah I know.” I shrug. “What are you two doing here?” They occasionally visit since I met them at a bar about a week after I met Patrick. I cringe and push the thought of him out of my head. I still don’t know what to think there. 

“Oh, we wanted to talk to you about something. We take issue with some of your recent behaviour.” Joe says with an annoyed look on his face. I can’t think of anything I’ve done that would piss them off.

“It would seem we neglected to tell you something about ourselves.” Andy chimes in, his soft voice sounding more menacing than I’d have thought possible. “You seem to have hurt a close friend of ours. They’re the entire reason we went to find you at that barn to begin with.” he says. 

Wait, what? My mind scrambles to process what I’m being told. What the hell does that even mean? I go ask them but I swallow my words when I’m met with fangs and red eyes. 

“Holy shit!” I shout and jump, dropping the wrench that was in my hand. “Guys, what the fuck?” 

“There is a certain little vampire we happen to love, whose heart seems to have been broken by one grease covered human mechanic we know.” Joe says, his words full of venom. 

“I…” I stand there, dumbfounded. They know Patrick, they’re his friends. “Look, he kind of dropped a bombshell on me. I’d have liked to know my boyfriend was one of the living dead before I started dating him but evidently that’s too much to ask. Last I checked vampires weren’t even real.”

“He had a good reason not to tell you, Pete, you need to talk to him.” Andy says, his and Joe’s fangs retracting and the red in their eyes fading. 

“Let’s go, Pete, we’re not exactly asking and now that you know what we are you know that fighting won’t help.” Joe holds out his arm, gesturing to the car outside. I sigh and follow them out, closing up the shop on the way out. 

I sit in the back of the car, tapping my foot impatiently. I run a hand through my hair, and look out the window as we pull into the parking lot of Patrick’s apartment building. Normally it’s empty but there are people everywhere right now. The whole building cannot be vampires, can they? They pull up outside the back door I always used to see Patrick, he told me I had to be careful not to be seen by anyone. I still don’t totally understand why. They lead me up to Patrick’s apartment on the top floor of the seven story building. Joe and Andy open his door and just stand there. 

“Talk to him, dammit.” Andy grumbles at me. I wander in the apartment and the door closes behind me. I look around, it’s dark but there is dime light from the street lights outside slipping past the partially open blackout curtains hanging from every window. I never understood why they were there before. No I do, a lot of things make sense now. 

I walk towards his bedroom upon not seeing him anywhere in the main room of the apartment. I’ve only been in it once before and evidently I wasn’t paying attention. He’s not in the bed, so I look around the room. My gaze comes to rest on a coffin tucked in the corner of the room. It’s made of dark wood that’s polished to a shine. The lid is open and tethered to the wall suggesting it never gets closed. Maybe he doesn’t like having the lid closed while he sleeps. Why does he need the bed though? I wonder as I step closer to it and see Patrick curled up inside. He’s wearing an oversized t shirt and a pair of lace panties. I smile until I notice the headphones and tear stains on his cheeks. My heart seizes at the sight. He’s curled up so small and looks so vulnerable. I reach into the coffin and scoop the small man up, snuggling him to my chest. 

~~~~~

I wake up to strong arms around me, holding me tight. I tilt my head up to see who it is and I’m met with the familiar whiskey coloured gaze of Pete. 

“Hey Patrick,” he says softly. “Can we talk?” I nod and he cuddles his face into my hair. “I am so sorry that I hurt you, I didn’t know what to think and I was scared.” 

I twist around and sit up in his lap. “It's ok Pete,” I kiss his jaw where it’s gotten kind of scruffy. “I know it’s a lot for you, that’s part of why I hadn’t already told you. I never meant for you to find out like that.” 

“What’s the rest of it then?” he asks. “I love you and I don’t want you to hide from me anymore.” 

“I love you too, Pete, and it’s complicated and potentially dangerous for you.” I snuggle into him. 

“I don’t care, I’m not afraid, I want to know.” he mutters into my hair. 

“Well,” I start and take hold of his hand that’s resting in my lap. “My father is the main issue.” I sigh. “You’re human, and not something he’d approve of. I’m not allowed to be with humans. I just...I love you and I can’t...I can’t lose you.” 

“What do you mean you’re not allowed? Why let your father control you like that?” He sounds concerned. 

“Well, it’s kind of a vampire rule kind of thing.” I hesitate, and heave a sigh. “And my father...he’s…” I look at our entwined hands. “Father is...I know it’s old fashioned to you I guess but vampires are old, we live in both past and present...so...Father is the King of this area.” I look at Pete’s face, he looks confused. “And I mean that in the most medieval sense of the word. I’m his youngest son and things are complicated for me because I’m the only one of his children that can produce an heir. Therefore, even though I’m the youngest, I’m his heir. That’s why he controls who I can be with.” 

“Wait, hold on, back up.” he shakes his head incredulously. “So...not only is my boyfriend one of the living dead, which he failed to mention, but he’s also a Prince?” 

“First of all I am not dead, I’ve never died. Second...technically...yes.” I make a face at him. 

“How are you not...you’re a vampire though...so how...I thought...what?” he looks at me in disbelief. 

“I was born a vampire.” I say and he looks even more confused. “Did you miss the part where I said I’m his only child that can produce an heir?” 

“Why can’t your siblings?” he asks. 

“They aren’t what we call Fertiles. They are just Born vampires. I am.” I say, trying not to feel weird about having to explain this to him. “Fertiles can only be born from either a Fertile vampire and another Vampire, or a vampire and a human. They don’t always occur from those unions, you could get just a normal vampire, but that’s the only way to get a vampire like me.” 

“What does that mean for you?” he asks. 

“It means I’m only allowed to be with a Dom vampire, that’s the only way for me to ever bear a child and it’s expected of me.” I look away. “A Dom can be a Born or a Turned but they have a different gene from a normal vampire, same as Fertiles but more common and not requiring a specific combination. You’ll never seen a Turned be a Fertile.” 

“Wait...bear a child? Like...you carry it?” he asks and I nod without looking at him. “Wow.” he mutters. “Could you have a kid with a human though?” 

“I don’t really know, I think I could but it’s never really been allowed.” I shrug, I’ve always been told that’s the way it was but I could never have thought I’d like a human let alone fall for one. 

“So you didn’t want your father to see me, that’s why you had me sneak in the back door. So he wouldn’t see me and neither would anyone who would tell him.” he sighs and leans against the wall behind him. “And you took forever to agree to come see me at work because the sun poses a major threat to you. Those were burns on your legs weren’t they?” 

“Yeah, when you carried me to the car, my legs were exposed to the sun, they’re fine now.” I show him where the burns on my thighs were. The bare pale skin seeming to please him. 

“I always thought you just didn’t want to tan, that you wanted to stay that pretty ivory colour.” he laughs. 

“No, absolutely not.” I snuggle further into him. 

“Ok, what about Andy and Joe, I’ve known them a week less than I’ve known you. They knew about me from the beginning?” he asks, looking worried again. 

“Pretty much, they are my closest friends. Outside important social things I don’t really talk to anyone other than them, my father’s favourite guard Mikey and his brother Gerard. I don’t really talk to anyone at the social things either. Kind of just sit there, sometimes dance with one of them or my father. I’m meant to look nice and behave so father can find me a Dom of good lineage.” 

“So they won’t tell your dad?” he asks quietly. 

“No, I thought they were going to today but they went to harass you and drag you here evidently. They wouldn’t because they know how I feel about you, and they know I don’t get close to people easily.” I tell him, and he looks reassured. 

“Does that not mean you can’t be with me though? I’m human, your father doesn’t know about me, what if he tries to marry you off to some Dom vampire nobleman or whatever.” he cringes and rests his chin on top of my head. 

“I don’t care what he tries to do, I want to be with you.” I kiss his jaw again. He smiles and kisses me gently. I yawn uncontrollably and he chuckles. 

“Not been sleeping right?” he asks and I shake my head. “Well…” he looks at the bed. I tap on his shoulder to get him to look back at me. I shake my head and look at the coffin. “Can you not sleep on the bed?” I shake my head again, I’ve tried before. “Why?” 

“I don’t actually know, I’ve tried it once before and I just couldn’t sleep. Like at all.” I shrug. He looks at the coffin with a look of discomfort on his face. All he has to do is put me in it, I’ll be fine, I like it in there. 

“Why is the lid chained to the wall by the way?” he asks. “I meant to ask but forgot.” 

“I can’t open it from the inside on my own, I may be stronger than a human but I’m not a very strong vampire and vampires make them weighted so humans can’t open them and hurt a sleeping vampire. Only a vampire can open it but I can’t lift the damn thing so dad had it chained despite the risk that poses because I hate being woken by someone else opening it for me.” I sigh in defeat. He snickers at me and I frown. He stands up with me in his arms like I weigh nothing. 

“And there is no chance it’s gonna fall shut?” he questions, looking at it. I shake my head. He carefully sets me in the coffin but really far back against the side. I don’t understand why until he looks at the side of it. “And you get in and out of this on your own?” 

I laugh and nod. “You can step on the handle on the side, it’s sturdy and not too slippery. You’re not gonna try and get in here are you?” 

“Why not, my boyfriend is a vampire prince who sleeps in a coffin but can’t close the lid because he’s a wuss who can’t open it. My day can’t get any weirder honestly and you’re tired and I wanna cuddle but you can’t sleep in a normal bed.” he rolls his eyes and puts his foot up on the handle. “Anything else I should know about before I get in here?” 

“Uh...I think we’ve covered most of it…” I say. “I’m guessing you can assume vampire means blood drinker, though I eat human food too and Fertiles are feminine, but you already know I dress like a girl most of the time...so I think that about covers it.” 

“And you promise not to bite me in my sleep?” he asks sarcastically, or mostly sarcastically anyway. I nod and smile at him. He climbs up into the coffin beside me, he may be taller than me but he’s not tall in general at all. “This feels beyond weird.” he snuggles down beside me. I move so he can lay flat on his back. He grumbles more about how strange it feels to lay in a coffin but shifts. I lay on my side beside him and cuddle up against his chest, pulling my blanket over us and smiling contentedly.


	3. Chapter 3

I wake up curled up in my coffin by myself, I could have swore Pete was here when I fell asleep. It’s quiet, I don’t hear anything in the apartment. I climb out of the coffin and wander out to the main part of the apartment. I carefully peek through the window. It’s getting dark out. Did I sleep all day? That would explain why Pete is gone. I sigh and it gets caught in my throat when I hear the front door open, I turn around and see a terrified Pete running toward my bedroom. 

“Uh…” I start to walk towards the bedroom when I hear a knock on the door. “Oh...shit.” I mutter as I move towards the door. I open it and reveal Gerard, Mikey’s older brother, holding a bag. “Hey Gee.” 

“Hey Patrick,” he smiles, looking me up and down. I look down and realize I’m still in my tshirt and panties. I blush as red as his hair. “This week’s blood supply for you.” 

“Thanks Gee,” I take it from him and he nods before walking away down the hall, laughing to himself as he goes. I close the door and put the blood bags away in the fridge. Pete still hasn’t resurfaces so I pad into the bedroom. “Pete?” I say, standing in the doorway.

He pokes his head up from under the bed. I laugh at how ridiculous he looks. He smiles that crooked little grin of his. “Is it safe?” 

“Yes Pete, you can come out. What on earth was that?” I laugh as he crawls out from under the bed and brushes himself off. 

“I went to work and napped and I’d just gotten here and opened the door at the top of the stairs when I heard the elevator. I knew I had to avoid being seen so I ran and I heard him say he was coming here so I figured that was the safest place.” he shrugs and wraps his arms around my waist. “You are adorable.” he kisses me. 

“Did you eat dinner?” I ask him, leaning against him. 

“No, I figured, you’d be hungry when you woke up.” he smiles, and then it turns into a frown for a second before he shakes his head. 

“So what do you want for dinner then?” I ask and look towards my kitchen. I don’t know that I’ve got that he’d like to eat.

“Actually I picked up some food.” he says and lets go of me, he reaches under the bed and pulls out a paper bag. 

“What is that?” I look at it, it’s not something I’ve seen before so it’s obviously not healthy food.

“Take out, it’s just chinese, there are vegetables and whatever in here. Wait, it’s breakfast for you right now isn’t it?” he looks at me in concern. 

“Technically, yes, but it’s ok I don’t mind.” I smile at him. He smiles and takes my hand, leading me out to the kitchen. He busies himself putting food on plates from the little containers he pulls out of the bag. He sets them at the breakfast counter and pulls out a stool for me to hop up onto. He sits beside me with his own food as I look at the plate in front of me. It smells good and doesn’t look terrible. I try a couple bites and smile at him, this food isn’t so bad. “So how was work today?” 

“Good, I finally figured out what was up with that stupid car.” he says between bites of food, you can visibly see the effort he’s making not to talk with food in his mouth. “Andy and Joe stopped by in the morning all covered up and hating the sun. Talked to them for a bit, they wanted to make sure I’d actually talked to you and that we were good.” he says, not looking up from his plate. “I hate how much I hurt you, it’s not like you can control what you are and I judged you so quickly even though I’m supposed to love you. Even though I do love you. What the hell kind of boyfriend am I that I’d do that to you?” 

I set down my fork and climb over into his lap. “The human kind.” I say and kiss him. “I know why you were afraid, I know why you judged me, I was just upset because I thought I’d lost you.” he wraps his arms around me to keep me from falling and snuggles his face into my shoulder. “I didn’t lose you though, you came back and I could explain things to you and I love you.” 

“I’m still sorry.” he says into my shoulder, it’s a little muffled but I hear him anyway. 

“I know, and I already forgave you.” I say and kiss his forehead, he smiles up at me and kisses my cheek a couple of times. He picks me up almost effortlessly and puts me back on my own stool. We finish our food quietly and spend the rest of the night cuddled on the couch watching movies. I half expect my father to come in a few times but he never does. Pete’s nap earlier wasn’t long enough to keep him going apparently so he starts to drift off around four in the morning. We go to my bedroom and he climbs into my coffin without so much as a complaint, sighing comfortably when I climb in beside him to cuddle with him. I’m not tired yet but I’d rather be here with him than anywhere else. 

I hum quietly in the dark, laying his my head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart. He told me he doesn’t work tomorrow so I don’t have to worry about him being gone suddenly when I wake up. 

I hear a faint noise and don’t think anything of it, I just lay there and continue to hum. Pete snores gently in his sleep and I don’t mind it. He’s so calm when he’s asleep, his face relaxed and peaceful. He mumbles in his sleep a couple of times but I can never quite make out what he’s saying. I hear the noise again a little louder a few seconds later and I peek out over the edge of my coffin to see a shadow standing in the doorway. 

I sit up further and my heart sinks. It’s my father.


	4. Chapter 4

“Patrick, what is that thing doing in your coffin?” my father utters in his stern, all business voice. I cringe at the sound of it, it’s never been directed at me before. He’s angry with me. For the first time in a hundred and ninety-eight years my father is genuinely angry at me. 

“He….i-i-it’s Pete, h-he’s...he’s just s-sleeping...he w-was tired and he kn-knows I can’t sleep on the bed.” I stammer and stutter and shake under my father's gaze. I can feel the disappointment in the air between us. A human, knows about me, and is sleeping in my coffin with me. I’m lucky he’s not having Pete killed without even saying anything to me. 

“And how, pray tell, does a human know what you are to the extent of him knowing you can’t sleep in the bed?” he glares at the coffin, at Pete, my heart seizes in my chest. 

“Please, don’t hurt him, he means no harm. I hadn’t meant to tell him for a while but he found out and I had to explain it to him.” my chest gets tighter. I know if I can’t convince my father, and fast, that he’s harmless Pete will be dead before he can wake up. 

“How did he even find out in the first place, you aren’t meant to be around humans or out of this apartment without a guard or Gerard or Mikey and they’ve all been busy for months, having no time to take you anywhere.” he growls menacingly. “Your brothers certainly wouldn’t have taken you anywhere.” 

“I…” I clear my throat. “I met him when I went out with you, my guard was busy and distracted and Pete tripped and basically landed on me. He was kind and apologetic. I’ve been talking to him since.” I look at the floor. “He slips in up the stairs to see me but a couple of weeks ago...I...went to see him at work...during the day.” I hear my father draw in a breath. “I got tired around noon and weak and he brought me home but I got burned and he saw my fangs and freaked out. He came back yesterday and I had the chance to explain.” 

“You went against almost every rule I have set up to protect you, for what, some lousy human?” he gestures at Pete, still asleep. 

“He’s not…..” I look up at my father, upset with him for insulting Pete more than anything. “He’s not some lousy human, he doesn’t care what I am he was just scared before, now he understands.” 

“Why does he matter enough to you that you’d risk your own safety for him and defend him?” my father grows increasingly annoyed. 

“Because I’ve chosen him as my mate, we’ve been dating for months now.” I say abruptly before I can catch myself. My father’s face changes, his eyes go wide and his jaw drops open. He stands there in a tense silence for a while. 

“I see,” he says calmly. “And you love him?” he asks, his tone even and patient. I nod. “And you think he feels the same?” 

“I know he does.” I say, without a doubt in my mind. 

“Fine, but he won’t stay human. You will turn him or he leaves with no memories of you and everything here.” he says, looking at Pete one last time before turning away and heading out toward the door. “I will only give this chance once.” and with that he leaves. Leaving me standing there shaking and terrified. He wants me to turn Pete.

I look at Pete where he lays peacefully still snoring away, completely unaware of anything that just happened, and I break. I fall to my knees in tears with a mild thud, loud enough to wake Pete up. He bolts upright and looks at me. He gets out of the coffin, almost falling over, and wraps himself around me. 

“What happened?” he croons, holding me and cradling me. “What’s the matter baby?” I cuddle into him and, with a shaky voice, tell him everything. 

~~~

Patrick's father took the whole-his son being life mates with a human and suggesting we bond-pretty well. He was surprisingly ok with it, but Patrick said that he was more than a bit ashamed with me being human. He would've preferred his youngest and only fertile, son to be with a Dom, another Pure vampire much like Patrick. We both know that I’ll have to be turned at one point. His father made it clear that me being a human is a problem; I’m a daywalker that goes out in the sunlight and well, Patrick isn't. I know what would happen if Patrick was out in the sun for too long and it honestly scares me to have his innocent boyfriend hurt.

“It's ok Pete.” Patrick says wrapping his arms around me, I wrap my arms around the fertiles tiny waist, still holding him in my lap on the floor. 

“I don't want to live without you.” I mumble, burying my head into Patrick's neck and sighing. Patrick feels a wetness on his neck and shoulder and pulls me closer into his embrace.

We both know it’s either I am turned or made to forget Patrick, it’s obvious I would do anything for Patrick. Surely his father will see that; I’m was willing to do anything for Patrick and I love the fertile with everything in my being. I pull patrick closer to me and kiss up his jaw to Patrick's soft plump lips, feeling the fertiles small little fangs against my own lips. I smile and pull away, looking at my baby's wide blue eyes slightly mixed with the natural red of a vampire.

“I love you.” I say to Patrick and run my large hand along his side, resting my hands on Patrick's hips.

“I'll always love you Pete.” the fertile replies, placing his small hands that are surprisingly warm on either side of my face. I close my eyes and lean into Patrick's touch. We share a quiet moment staring into each other's eyes before I speak again.

“I think you should do it now.” I whisper it into Patrick's ear like a secret and the fertile nods, opening his mouth slightly to speak before closing his mouth again. Patrick decides to just act rather than talk and buries his head into my neck, I feel the graze of fangs against my neck and shiver slightly. I keep secure arms around Patrick's waist and nod to the fertile. I feel a slight sting as his small fangs pierced the skin of my neck before a sharp pain spreads through my body, it becomes more unbearable and I’m gasping for air as Patrick pulls away. The small fertile somehow manages to lay me on the bed which surprises us both, vampire or not he’s always been weaker than even me before now. Patrick made sure to be cuddled close to pete and stroke through his black hair. 

“Go to sleep my love, I will be here when you wake up.” he whispers and runs his hands over my body. He sings quietly to me and I smile sleepily at the fertile, closing my eyes cuddled close to the one I love, and a content smile on my face.

My head rests against Patrick's chest as the venom courses through me, changing me slowly. Unlike Born vampires who are still technically alive and have a heartbeat, those who are Turned get it harder as the human part of them technically dies, which Patrick says is far more painful than what Born vampires go through, aka; the teething when their fangs come through. Patrick rubs his hand down my back as he hears his my heartbeat slow to a stop. He keeps close to me as if he was keeping me warm, my arms wrap around him tighter and pull him closer, Patrick smiles slightly as I nuzzle into the fertile’s neck. I mumble a few incoherent words before letting out a groan of pain,

“Why am I so thirsty?” I moan.

The fertile lets out a chuckle and I lifted my head to look at Patrick. My eyes are a bright red and I have large fangs; bigger than Patrick’s fangs. I look overall paler than I was but still tan. Patrick is and always was much paler than me, and that's one of the things I love about Patrick. Patrick smiles bright and sits up, pulling me up with him.

“Let's get you something then, I kinda need to tell you some things.” Patrick says standing up from the bed and me following after like a lost puppy.

I watch Patrick pull out a blood bag out of the fridge and I immediately catch the scent of it, my mouth watered and I feel what could only be my fangs re-extending and my eyes turning red again, and Patrick just watches me. He goes to grab a mug but stops himself and just hands the bag to me. I try to restrain myself but the scent is so delicious that I just rip into the bag and drink it all, Patrick only chuckles at me and runs his thumbs across my chin and licks away the leftover blood. I watch him closely and kiss him a bit more forcefully than anticipated but Patrick doesn't seem to mind, he only lets out a squeak then wraps arms around my neck, the fertile melting into my embrace like butter. I wrap arms around Patrick's waist to keep him up.

“I'm guessing you like it then?” Patrick asks, a faint blush forming on his cheeks.

I eagerly nod and patrick chuckles, “I usually warm it up for myself but you're different.” I tilt my head in confusion and Patrick smiles before explaining; “You are a Turned vampire. You can only drink blood and normal human food just makes you sick.” he pulls a face, my face drops when patrick says that, I can't eat pizza anymore. Patrick kissed my lips and carries on.

“So you know that I can go out in the sun just as long as I'm covered but not for a long period of time? Well, you have it worse, you burn quicker and easier than I do.” I pull Patrick closer as he explains it.

“Damn, I really liked the sun” I say, Patrick hums quietly. “What about you?” I ask him, the fertile looks up, confused. “You are warm and have a heartbeat, I can't hear mine or feel it.” Patrick looks up at me with those baby blue eyes, I notice the ring of red around the pupil. Patrick once told me that he had always had it, since he was born.

“I'm born a vampire, so I have human traits unlike the Turned.”

I nod and listen as Patrick goes on about Born vampires and Turned vampires. And what I get from Patrick's rambling is that those who were Born basically get the human traits and seem very human apart from the fangs, red eyes and allergy to the sun if they aren't covered up, and the Turned is can't eat human food or go out in the sun, basically at all. The Turned have no heartbeat and are constantly cold, that we are essentially dead but not really, the Turned are the living dead like I accused Patrick of being. Patrick also says that the Turned are not very common, as most vampires prefer to stay with their own kind and not mix breed, Patrick's dad influenced them with hatred towards the Unpures and humans. 

It’s all very confusing to me but I just nod and try to remember and understand stuff, I definitely got pouty over not being able to eat normal food (“not even pizza?” “no pete” - Satan “Will you get back on this side of the fourth wall, you ass” - Satan’s Wife). But Patrick is all I need, I won't let this beauty get away from me. I pull the fertile close to me, my hands smoothing over the fabric of his pastel pink nightdress and push my lips onto Patrick's soft ones. I moan into the kiss and run my hands down to Patrick's thighs, slipping under the dress to his butt and pulling him up so I am holding Patrick up. He gasps into my mouth and wraps arms tighter around my neck, allowing me to carry him into our room and gently placing him onto the bed.

“I fucking love you.” I say climbing over Patrick and kissing his face and neck all over. I settle in between the fertiles legs and run my hands up smooth skin, pulling the pink dress up with my hands. I kiss up Patrick's slightly chubby stomach and rake fangs over the ivory skin. The fertile shivers and moves his hands to rake his fingers through my black hair.

I sit up and pull the dress off of Patrick, throwing it to the side leaving the fertile in only a pair of pink silk panties, I move to take my own shirt off before laying over Patrick and continuing to kiss him. Patrick runs his hands down my exposed skin and over my tattooed arms, he moans as I start sucking on his neck and digs his nails into my back, “Pete...please.” he whines and whimpers as I sit up again and look down at Patrick, who is splayed there for me and only my eyes. Skin flushed pink and lips bitten red, he has an array of bites covering his body from my mouth work. I smile and pull my skinny jeans off, boxers following and lace my fingers under the band of Patrick's panties. 

“I've waited so long.” I groan kissing Patrick and biting his lips as I pull the panties down soft hairless legs. I kiss down the fertiles thighs and relish in Patrick's whimpers. I throw the panties in the same direction as our other clothing and pull Patrick up to kiss him, pulling the fertile closer to me and placing him in my lap, wrapping my arms around Patrick's tiny waist.

“I've been waiting for this too.” he whispers back to me and kisses me. I smile at Patrick and kiss and nip at his shoulders and collarbones, slowly laying Patrick back down. I crawl on top, in between Patrick's legs and lace my fingers of one hand with Patrick's own and hold it beside his head, using my other hand to hold Patrick's thigh up as I line up with his wet and awaiting entrance and push in. 

Patrick keens as I push into the tight heat and let out a loud moan, his small fangs extend and he digs the nails of his free hand into my back. I thrust slowly and grind against Patrick, groaning at the feeling of how tight my fertile is. I release Patrick's other hand to grab at both of his thighs and push them up closer to him so I can have better access to Patrick, I set a hard steady pace. Pounding into Patrick and burying my head into his neck, my own fangs extend and I graze the fertile’s neck, listening to the sounds Patrick is making.

“Please. Please. Please. Pete” he whines, letting out a loud scream as I ram into Patrick, careful of not breaking the poor fertile.

“So beautiful,” I whisper looking down at Patrick's red cheeked face, hair clinging to his forehead from sweat.

The fertile moans loudly as I ram in and tightens around me, I groan and sink my large fangs into Patrick's neck causing the fertile to let out another scream of pleasure and of my name and he comes over us both. I thrust into Patrick a few more times and come deep inside Patrick, sinking my fangs into the other side of his neck and kissing down his chest, Patrick is panting heavily and has half lidded eyes, he’s smiling at me and wraps arms around my neck, pulling me down to kiss him.

“I love you” he says.

“I love you too, baby.” I smile back, I get up off of Patrick and flash off to the bathroom and back again with a rag in my hand. I clean us both off and am careful cleaning Patrick, I kiss him after and nuzzle his face. I grab one of his shirts and carefully pull it over Patrick's head and put it on him, the fertile is still half asleep and I let him be. I pull a random pair of sweatpants on and pick Patrick up bridal style, I kiss his head and place him into the coffin, taking the time to admire the beautiful fertile, and realise how tiny he is actually, I smile fondly and climb in behind him, Patrick automatically cuddling up to me like it’s an instinct and even I have to admit, it feels normal to be in a coffin now, though I am so not going to say that out loud. I wrap my arms around Patrick's middle and bury my nose into strawberry blonde hair, sleeping soundly with the familiar scent of my fertile, and my insomnia actually letting me get some fucking sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Pete woke up to his arms wrapped around a warm body, he smiled and pulled Patrick closer nuzzling his face into his strawberry hair. He heard the fertile let out a cute yawn and shuffle closer to Pete, the vampire chuckling and kissing Patrick's cheek. He swooned when he heard Patrick giggle, it was such a cute sound and it came from a cute person.

“Morning beautiful” Pete whispered and kissed Patrick's neck, the fertile mumbled a ‘good morning’ back and pulled Pete's arms around him. They stayed like that for a few moments before they heard shuffling and a white ball of fluff jumped into their shared coffin and on top of them both. Bowie yipped happily and licked at Patrick's face, the fertile giggling even more and running his hand over Bowie's soft fur. Pete watched them both with a smile and stroked behind his dog's ear, “Hello Bowie.” he chuckled as the small wolf lay down in between them both, in the smallest gap possible. (“how the fuck?” - Satan “he’s 90% fluff.” - Satan’s Wife.) Pete smiled at his dog and stroked his white fur and Patrick, somehow managing to turn and face Pete, had a faint blush on his cheeks and smiled at Pete.

“I'm hungry.” he said.

Pete let out a laugh and brushed over Bowie's fur once more before climbing out of the coffin and pulling Patrick out after him. Bowie watched them both, wagging his tail and jumped out after following them both into the kitchen. Pete rummaged through the fridge and found blood bags, he grabbed a mug remembering that Patrick preferred it warm and placed it in the microwave, he quickly downed the blood he had in his hand and gave the mug to Patrick. He watched the fertile take little sips (“of course he would patrick is delicate” - Satan) he watched as a small drop ran down the side of his lips and moved to kiss Patrick, licking the droplet of blood away and smiling in fondness at Patrick's red cheeks.

“You're so cute when you blush.” Pete said kissing Patrick's cheek. For some reason Pete was more affectionate towards Patrick and he felt like he couldn't spend more than a second without kissing the fertile or holding him close, Pete didn't mind doing these things, he liked seeing Patrick blush and go red. He didn't know why he was doing these things. Bowie took this time to jump up into Pete's lap and demand attention, he laughed at his dog and stroked through soft white fur. He was actually really glad that Bowie loved Patrick, Pete couldn't imagine a life without his furry sidekick. And bonus points on Patrick loving Bowie back, despite not ever seeing a dog before let alone a Siberian Husky, but Patrick seemed ok with Bowie. And that's all that mattered to Pete.

Patrick's dad took his moment to walk in, he smiled at his youngest son and pulled him into a hug. He looked at Pete and obviously noticed the lack of heartbeat coming from him, the king smiled and pulled Pete in for a hug too. “Welcome to the family Pete.” he whispered and pulled away from the hug. Pete smiled brightly and nodded, pulling Patrick closer to him on instinct and watched as the king's eyes lit up at the pair.

“I need to speak with Pete privately. You don't mind do you Patrick?” He asked looking at the fertile.

He nodded at his father and kissed Pete softly before retreating back into their bedroom with Bowie following after. The king raised an eyebrow at the fluffy wolf and Pete just shrugged, “He's really cuddly and loves Patrick.” was Pete's excuse. The king only nodded, half understanding before signalling for Pete to follow him. The newborn vampire complied and followed the king across the building and up to the very bottom floor. And even Pete had to admit this floor was the biggest, literally an underground penthouse. The king sat down and looked at Pete, who sat down after, Pete got a little nervous but when the king broke out in a smile similar to Patrick's, all his nerves disappeared. 

“I don't usually agree on vampires being with the Turned. But you make my son happy and I like you Peter.” Pete mentally let out a sigh of relief and nodded at the king, he was actually really glad that Patrick's dad liked him and accepted his relationship with his son, especially when it's the king of vampires, and well Pete doesn't want to get on his bad side. 

“I love him, and I can't see a life without him.” The king seemed to like this reply because his smile only widened, but then dropped slightly as he looked at Pete.

“I need to tell you something about Patrick. You need to know this before anything.”

Pete nodded and waited for the king to speak, his posture slouched slightly and he spoke in a hushed tone. “Patrick is only half vampire. His mother was human.” Sadness filled the king's eyes and Pete felt kind of sorry for him, but he had yet to find out what happened.  
“She died during childbirth. I knew that it was impossible for her to be saved, even the medicine back then couldn't help.” he looked down at the ground as Pete processed this. Wait. Back then? How old is Patrick? Pete thought to himself. The king must have read his thoughts because he answered with just a simple number.

“198.”

The newborn's eyes widened, but but was cut short as the king carried on talking. “I am telling you this because I do not want Patrick to end up like her. He is my youngest son and as much as I love his older two siblings, they've matured and are adults while Patrick is only a baby.”  
The baby part confused Pete, Patrick has like over a hundred years on him, how is he a baby? 

He just agreed with the king, “I will do everything I can to make sure Patrick does not end up like his mother. I can't imagine a life without him either.” The king managed a small smile and pulled Pete in for a hug. (“what's with this family and hugging?” - Satan “You wrote it, quit complaining.” - Satan’s Wife). Pete smiled back and the king let him go.

“You should go back to your mate now.” he said. Pete nodded and wandered off back to Patrick's apartment and pulled the fertile close. Don't tell Patrick of our conversation, he doesn't need to know, Pete heard the voice of the king in his head. Patrick looked up at Pete and smiled, kissing him and pulling him closer, “What did Father want?” He asked, Pete looked into those baby blue eyes mixed with red and smiled.

“Just the usual father/boyfriend talk.” Patrick gave him a confused look but Pete shrugged it off and securely placed his hands on Patrick's hips, leaning down to kiss the fertile.

“How about I take you out?” He offered earning a nod and a wide smile off of Patrick. Pete smiled again and ushered Patrick into the bedroom to get dressed while he took Bowie out for a walk. He also needed to grow accustomed to the dark because he can no longer see the sunlight without getting harmed. (“so sad” - Satan “Will you shush and just write.” - Satan’s Wife). 

Patrick heard the apartment door close and smiled, he looked inside his closet and made a mental note to move Pete's stuff in here. The fertile flicked through the endless array of pastel clothing and dresses and decided on wearing a white dress what came mid thigh and a pink cardigan. He smiled at himself in the mirror and looked on the dresser where a single tube of strawberry lip gloss lay, he grabbed it and ran the applicator over his lips and smiled as he heard the front door open again. He walked out of the bedroom to see Pete, fully dressed, with a suitcase and bags in his hands. He just left them by the door and walked towards Patrick, wrapping arms around him.

“You look beautiful.” he said, Patrick beamed and kissed Pete's cheek. “About that date?” He asked and the vampire smiled and held his hand.

“Let’s go.” he said and they both said goodbye to Bowie and went out to spend the night in each others company.


	6. Chapter 6

To say Pete had an idea on where he was going to take Patrick was somewhere back at the apartment. In other words Pete had no idea where to take Patrick for a first date as life mates, which left Patrick with dragging him to a vampire owned cafe. It was quite a nice place really and Patrick looked happy with being there, but Pete couldn't help but feeling a bit out of place with the fact that he was the only Turned vampire there. He stuck close to Patrick and wrapped an arm around his waist as they walked in.

"Go find us a table, I'll go get us a drink." Pete smiled at the fertile and watched him wander off to a table before walking towards the counter. The vampire stood there just looked at Pete and turned away, clearly not impressed with a Turned vampire being in the shop. Pete waited patiently for the vampire while taking short glances at Patrick who looked as unimpressed as the vampire stood upfront. Patrick actually looked like he might say something if they keep it up.

"Can I have two Bloody Mary's please?" Pete asked looking at the menu briefly, the vampire shrugged again and muttered something along the lines of not being a ‘proper’ vampire. Patrick ears could pick up the words and he watched the other vampire closely. He could see them giving Pete dirty looks and just blatantly ignoring him. His face went red out of anger and he walked towards Pete, he stood next to Pete and linked their hands together. The vampire looked at Patrick and gave him a cheery look but that instantly dropped when they saw his hand linked with Pete’s. 

"I believe he asked for two Bloody Mary's, not for you to judge him." Patrick snapped, startling the vampire.

"He's a Turned, you know how the king feels about Turned vampires." they argued. 

"Yes I'm quite aware of my father's opinions but I believe he has accepted pete as my mate". Pete watched as Patrick's eyes went red and the other vampires face drop in shock before apologising and rushing to make them both a drink. As soon as the glasses of red liquid touched the counter, Patrick grabbed them both and strutted towards their table, Pete looking lost between the worker and his mate. "Pete!" Patrick shouted looking back at the vampire, he immediately followed Patrick like a lost puppy to their table and sat down. Patrick moving closer to Pete who wrapped an arm around Patrick and the fertile snuggled closer.

Pete watched with amazement as Patrick downed the glass in one while he took small sips, he noticed the fertiles eyes turning slightly red and he pushed his glass towards him. Patrick eagerly grabbed at the glass and drank that in one as well confusing Pete even more. His eyes were still red. He moved closer to Pete so he was in his lap and shoved his face into his neck. He let out a shaky breath and raked his fangs over the skin of Pete's neck, the vampire groaned and pulled Patrick more onto his lap, smelling the arousal coming off of Patrick in strong waves. He would've taken the fertile right there and then if it wasn't for the workers there. Well fuck, Pete cursed silently and pulled Patrick up with him leaving a crisp note on the table and dragging Patrick back to their apartment.

He ended up carrying Patrick halfway there as he was clinging onto Pete and it was hard for him to get them both home, and it was so not helping to hear Patrick moaning in his ear every time Pete took a step and Patrick bounced with the movement. He couldn't wait to get back to their apartment. (“and fuck Patrick into oblivion” - Satan “Is that really a necessary addition?” - Satan’s Wife). As soon as they got there he threw Patrick onto the bed and crawled on top of him, he didn't even bother with taking their clothes off as he was so fucking needy as was Patrick, he unbuttoned his jeans and pulled Patrick panties off and sank into the fertile to the hilt. He started pounding into Patrick using the strength he had recently gained and swallowed the fertiles moans down by kissing him roughly, 

“Uhhhhh. Harder Pete….” He groaned.

The vampire groaned and sat back on his feet, pulling Patrick up to sit in his lap, dick going deeper into him, Patrick screamed as Pete started bouncing him up and down in his lap, going at a more brutal pace deeper into Patrick. The fertile clawed at Pete’s shoulder blades and dug his fangs into his neck and shoulders, Pete wrapping arms around him and fucking him harder. Patrick screamed and came over them both, Pete pushing him down on the bed and ramming into him before coming hard into him. Pete collapsed on Patrick and they were both panting heavily.

“Fuck Patrick,” Pete panted.

“Pete” he breathed wrapping arms around pete and kissing him. “I'm so tired” he whined.

“I bet.” Pete chuckled.

Pete then got up and picked Patrick up and placed him in the coffin, climbing in beside him. Patrick instantly cuddled into Pete’s side and they got some sort of rest before they went at it again. (“coffin sex!!!” - Satan “Why must you?!” - Satan’s Wife)


	7. Chapter 7

They were at it for at least two days because of Patrick's demanding sex drive, Pete was surprised that he managed to keep up with Patrick, mainly Patrick rode him if he was honest. But after Patrick was sated and well fucked, they cuddled in the coffin and Pete smiled bright looking down at his fertile and kissed his soft strawberry blonde hair. And by the end of it all he was pretty sure Patrick was 10% Pete's jizz.

So on the third day Patrick just slept and Pete did whatever a Pete does. Like walking Bowie and fixing cars at work, then coming home to find Patrick still asleep. Pete didn't think much of it, only thinking that Patrick is getting some rest and gaining strength back. So he just fed himself, gave Bowie some food and then cuddled Patrick in the coffin. On the fourth day Patrick was still sleeping, Pete didn't go anywhere, he was waiting for Patrick to wake up. He warmed a mug of blood up in the microwave for Patrick when he heard the front door open and the king came into sight, he smiled at Pete.

“Where's Patrick?” He asked noticing the lack of a certain fertile around. 

“He's still sleeping, he has been since yesterday.” Pete said, trying to ignore the face the king pulled as he looked at the bedroom door. “Should he be sleeping for so long?” Pete asked.

The king shrugged and walked over to the room and walking in setting eyes on the open coffin and making his way towards it. He smiled at his youngest son and stroked his thumb down his pale cheek. Luckily enough Patrick was in one of Pete's shirts with the blanket covering him, he was curled up heaving soft breaths in his sleep. The king noticed the added tint to Patrick's own scent. His smile widened as he recognised what it meant. He kissed Patrick's strawberry blonde hair and left him to sleep, he walked out and smiled at Pete.

“He should wake up soon.” he said and Pete nodded, returning the smile back to the king. He watched him walk out and he gulped down the blood he had in a mug. Pete noticed the king seemed a little happier when he walked out of their bedroom. He looked back at their bedroom and decided to go and see the fertile. When he walked in their room Patrick was where Pete left him, curled up in the coffin sleeping peacefully. Pete smiled fondly at Patrick and kissed his head. He too noticed the change in Patrick's scent but paid no attention to it. Pete went to walk back out before hearing Bowie's whining and pushing his hand with his nose, then he heard Patrick say his name. He looked back to see him sat up in the coffin looking at him with tired eyes.

“Hey baby.” he said walking back towards Patrick and kissing him softly. Bowie not liking the lack of attention, he jumped into the coffin and lay in Patrick's lap. Looking up at him with puppy eyes that made Patrick coo and stroke the soft white fur. He looked back up at Pete and smiled, Pete loving the bright glow radiating from Patrick. He kissed the fertiles head and helped him up out of the coffin. leaving Bowie, who had curled up at the foot of it. Pete was quick to grab the warm mug of blood and place it in front of Patrick, after two days of not drinking blood he's pretty sure Patrick is thirsty.

The fertile smiled at Pete and drank the blood slowly, he froze for a second and Pete gave him a concerned look before he gently placed the mug down and flashing off to the bathroom where Pete faintly heard him throwing up. He flashed after his mate, stroking his back as he threw up the blood he had drank until it was just bile. Tears streamed down Patrick's cheeks. Pete pulled him to his chest and wiped away the blood running down his chin, he held the fertile close as he calmed him down. Patrick's sobs dying down, clutching Pete's shirt.

“It's ok baby” he soothed Patrick, stroking his back. Pete waited until Patrick's breathing even out, he picked Patrick up and carried him to their living room. Placing him on the settee, Patrick wiped the tears from his eyes and pulled a blanket over himself, Bowie cuddling against Patrick. Pete kissed the fertile on his head and flashed to the king's penthouse.

“Patrick's sick” he said barging in. The king just looked at Pete with wide eyes before walking towards him and placing a hand on his shoulder. 

“You need to be more educated about fertiles.” he said offering Pete a smile, the vampire gave one back and the king pulled him over to sit down on the leather chairs and poured both him and Pete a glass of blood. Pete accepted the glass and looked at the king expectantly.

“Well…”


	8. Chapter 8

The king sighed and looked at Pete. “What do you already know about fertiles?” he asked calmly. 

“I know that they are typically more feminine and that they are able to carry children regardless of gender.” Pete said, sipping at the glass of blood the king had given him. He wasn’t real sure what else he was supposed to know.

The King nodded. “Alright, so the absolute bare minimum then.” he said and shifted in his seat. “Fertiles aren’t real complicated in all honesty, just a foreign concept to most people.” 

“Ok, what does that mean for Patrick though?” Pete asked, he felt like an idiot but this was all new to him. There was nothing he could do about that but try to learn. 

“It means that he is the only Royal Fertile there has ever been. Fertiles only occur when you combine either human and vampire, or vampire and a Fertile. Fertiles are rare and typically are best and only paired to Pure Vampire Doms.” he watched Pete’s face as he informed him of each new thing. “I’m sure by now you’ve also figured out that Fertiles are duals. They are also not as strong as other Vampires. They are very special to our kind and are treasured for the ability to produce Pure blooded Born Vampires.” 

“That’s understandable sir.” Pete nodded, sipping at the blood again. He, however, was not going to admit to the King that he did indeed know about Patrick being a dual. 

“Now, I want to talk to you more specifically about Fertiles’ ability to carry children. There is a lot of risk in it and a lot that can go wrong…” The King started but there was a knock on the door. He sighed. “Who is it?” He called and Gerard stepped into the room. He looked at Pete and looked annoyed to say the least. He turned his attention to the King. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt whatever meeting this is sir, but I was told to inform you of a situation in the parking lot that demands your immediate attention.” Gerard said, his gaze avoiding Pete all together. Pete rolled his eyes, of course the guy could tell he was a Turned. 

“I see,” The King sighed. He turned back to Pete. “We will have to continue this discussion later, I will send for you the first spare moment I am able.” He said and dismissed Pete. Pete nodded, he couldn’t understand the urgency of the conversation but he wasn’t about to argue it. He immediately left the King’s home and flashed back to Patrick’s apartment on the top floor. 

Bowie greeted him at the door, jumping up at him and pushing into his legs. “What is the matter with you buddy?” He asked his dog and looked around for any hints. There were two extra heart beats he could hear in the bedroom. He frowned and headed in that direction. It’d better be someone Patrick is okay with. 

He stepped into the room to find two other men standing near the coffin, one was holding Patrick and rubbing his back. The other looked happy and comfortable. Pete watched them for a minute before Patrick noticed him standing there with a confused look on his face. 

“Pete!” Patrick smiled and called out to him. Pete automatically stepped forward, going to his mate at the sound of his name. He ignored the other two as the taller of the two stepped away from Patrick to let him through. They were both considerably taller than Pete. He wraps the Fertile in a tight hug. “Pete, I want you to meet some people. These are my big brothers, Kevin.” He gestured to the shorter of the two. “And Michael.” He indicated the taller. 

“So this is the Pete you’ve been telling us about since we got here.” Michael looked Pete up and down. He smiled. “Nice to meet you.” He offered his hand and Pete expected a handshake and instead got a tight hug. 

“You didn’t tell us he was so short Ricky.” Kevin smiled and hugged Pete the same way when Michael let go of him. Pete grumbled about being called short. He knew he was short, it just didn’t need to be pointed out. Kevin finally let him go and the two vampires thoroughly looked Pete over, making him uncomfortable but he didn’t protest. Patrick’s brothers grinned at each other before Michael turned around and reached into the coffin to pick Patrick up and stand him up on the ground. Patrick hugged his brother and smiled at Pete. 

“When we came in here and noticed Patrick’s carrying scent we were worried but you seem alright Pete.” Michael smiled and Kevin nodded. “Welcome to the family.” 

“Carrying scent?” Pete tilted his head and looked at Patrick. 

“Yeah, a Fertile’s scent changes to include that of the baby when they are pregnant.” Kevin said in a tone that states this is common knowledge but Pete’s eyes went wide. 

“Oh, you really are new to this.” Michael said, realizing Pete had no idea what the scent meant. “Well...now you know...I think maybe, Kevin, that we should just…” He trailed off and shooed his brother toward the door. They ran off and left Pete and Patrick standing there, Pete still frozen in shock. 

“Are you mad?” Patrick’s small voice asked and Pete snapped back to reality. 

“Mad? Why would I be mad?” He shook his head. “I just didn’t know that’s what that scent meant. I think your father was trying to tell me but I didn’t understand.” He looked at Patrick. “So we’re gonna be parents then?” 

Patrick nodded nervously, unsure of what Pete’s reaction would be. Pete moved forward quickly to wrap his mate in a tight hug, burying his face in Patrick’s hair and peppering his face with kisses. Patrick giggled and pushed at Pete, muttering about him being ridiculous. He looked up and kisses Pete’s jaw. He sighed contently and rested his head against his mate’s chest, smiling at the knowledge that his family is growing.


	9. Chapter 9

Pete looked at the sleeping form of Patrick and smiled. They were both laying in the small coffin so they were cuddled close together. Not that Pete minded. After meeting Patrick’s brothers a guard came to collect Pete and took him to the King’s apartment with Patrick following. The King congratulated them both and told Patrick to educate Pete on Fertiles, to which said Fertile nodded. He also had the chain taken off the coffin lid so it could be closed. Patrick wasn't too sure at first but Pete can actually open it by himself so Patrick was put to ease and Pete kissed him softly.

They cuddled close in the coffin and Bowie was curled up at the foot of the coffin. Pete hadn't gotten any sleep as he was basking in the beauty of his mate. He decided that he liked Patrick's carrier scent and loved burying his nose into Patrick's neck to get a stronger smell, he had his hands on Patrick's bump and buried his nose into his neck, closing his eyes in peace. Patrick smelt like home to Pete and he smiled in content, happy with life.

Pete had gotten used to being a Turned, he’d gotten used to the looks he got from Born Vampires, and he got used to trying to work on a Vampire’s schedule. When he told Frank he couldn’t work during the day anymore, he was shocked to find Frank was actually okay with it. He said that Pete honestly worked at night more anyway in the first place. 

He looked at the heavily pregnant fertile beside him and smiled. Patrick had been getting more and more irritated by Pete and his brothers not letting him do much, but none of them want to risk anything going wrong and Patrick or the baby getting hurt. They figured that Patrick should be due anytime within the coming weeks. Patrick whined in his sleep and snuggles into Pete’s side. 

~~~~~

Pete was in the kitchen with Bowie sitting at his feet. He’d decided to make Patrick some breakfast and Bowie liked the smell of the food. Pete shook his head and tossed a piece of the bacon for Bowie to catch. He put the food on a plate and was about to grab a bag of blood from the fridge when he heard Patrick cry out. He left everything on the counter and ran to the bedroom. 

“Patrick?” He called out before he gets to the bedroom and is answered with another cry. He finds Patrick sitting up in the coffin. “You ok baby?” he asked him. 

“Do I look ok to you?” Patrick growled and it got cut off and turned into a whine. He cried out again and held his hand under his stomach. “Don’t stand there...go call the nurse!” he panted. Pete’s eyes went wide and he pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted Michael to bring the nurse. “What was that?” 

“Me and your brothers set up a plan.” Pete said and moved cautiously toward Patrick. Kevin and Michael both warned him that Patrick will either be vicious or really dependant and cuddly. Patrick let out another cry in pain and reached for Pete, making grabby hands at him. Pete moved toward him to sit behind him and cuddle him close. Patrick grabbed onto Pete and whined again. 

A few minutes passed and Patrick was panting and sweating, he was sat in between Pete's legs with his hands linked with Pete's own. The vampire soothed Patrick by rubbing soothing circles into the fertiles swollen stomach. Patrick leant back against Pete and tried to calm his breathing but groaned loudly as a contraction hit. Patrick let out a loud groan and strung out Pete's name Pete helplessly just tried to soothe him by holding the fertile close as more tears streamed down his face with the amount of pain he was in.

“It hurts Pete.” he cried, gripping Pete's hands tightly. Patrick's dad took this time to walk in with a nurse and smile softly at Patrick. The fertile groaned at a contraction and the nurse rushed forward to check how dilated he was, she carefully pulled the tights off of Patrick's legs and checked. Pete holding back a growl as he slipped from behind Patrick and stood next to the King. Glancing worriedly at Patrick as he gripped the sheets tightly through another contraction.

“I want you to give him your blood as soon as you hear his heart falter.” the King said, looking at Pete in all seriousness. The Vampire looked back at the King and nodded in understanding, he was told that Patrick giving birth would be risky, because even though he was made to carry children it would impact his body badly and there was a high chance of either of them not making it. That broke Pete's heart knowing that if Patrick wasn't seen to correctly that he could lose both him and their baby.

The nurse looked towards the King and they both nodded, he walked out of the room to join his elder sons and Pete looked back at Patrick then to the door, he was confused. Pete caught the gaze of the nurse and she smiled at him, she motioned for him to stand next to her and he did, looking at Patrick who looked tired and half asleep. The nurse turned to him.

“I want you to be ready to grab the baby when she's out, and do what the King said.” Pete nodded and stood to Patrick's side while the nurse draped a blanket over Patrick's lower half and Pete grabbed his hand kissing his knuckles and smiling at Patrick who offered a tired smiled back.

“Let's have a baby then.”

Patrick nodded and flopped back on the bed while the nurse placed towels under Patrick, she offered the fertile a comforting smile as she instructed for him to push as soon as a contraction hit. And when one did it hit him hard and he screamed pushing the baby out of him while crushing Pete's hand. He was panting heavily and looking completely wore out. The nurse noticed the lack of strength in Patrick and helped him along the way. She looked nervously at Pete as Patrick weakly pushed.

“Pete, you need to help him.”

His eyes widened as he looked back at patrick, the fertile looked weaker than before, and somehow impossibly more small and fragile. Pete remembered what the King said and he bit into his wrist holding it to Patrick's mouth and let the blood drip into his mouth. He felt Patrick's fangs dig into the flesh of his wrist and drink deeply. He pulled off gasping for air and pushed when another contraction hit him. He collapsed on the bed breathing shallowly and soft cries were heard.

Pete looked towards the nurse to see a small baby in her arms, he felt the tears forming as she placed their daughter in his arms, wrapped gently in a soft towel. He smiled down at her and felt tears on his cheeks. He was a dad, and he was so fucking happy to be a dad. He looked back at where Patrick was looking tiredly at them both and Pete stepped towards him, placing their daughter into his arms. Patrick clutched her to his chest and cooed at her.

“Hey baby girl.” Patrick said quietly, his voice soft and almost musical. Pete smiled at him holding their daughter. “She’s so adorable Pete.” 

“She is, you did amazing Patrick.” Pete pressed a kiss to Patrick’s forehead. The King and his elder sons stepped into the room, all quietly smiling at the small family. Pete held his arms out for Patrick to set their baby girl into. He stood up carefully holding her close to him and walked over to the King. The King responded by smiling and gently nodding and accepting the baby from Pete. 

“Have you decided on a name?” the King asked. 

“I had an idea, but I need your help.” Patrick spoke up, still quiet but loud enough for to be heard. 

“With what Patrick?” the King asked curiously. 

“I don’t remember my Mother’s name. You told me once but it’s been a long time.” Patrick looked his Father hopefully. 

“Her name was Divya.” The King smiled warmly. 

“And what was that name you liked Pete?” Patrick looked at Pete. 

“Zowie. It was a name my Dad liked when he and my mother were thinking of names for me before they knew I was going to be a boy.” Pete said, smiling. 

“Divya Zowie Wentz.” Patrick said softly, looking at his Father cradling the baby girl.

“That’s a good name.” The King said and looked down at the tiny girl in his arms. 

“I love it.” Pete nodded and watched the King hand Divya to Michael, who cooed at her and gently bounced her a bit, before giving her to Kevin. “Our beautiful baby girl, she looks so much like you.” 

Patrick smiled up at Pete as Kevin brought Divya back over to hand her to Patrick again. Patrick cradled the tiny bundle and started singing softly. Divya yawned and stretched out her tiny arms before snuggling back into her towel against Patrick’s chest. Pete smiled, his chest swelling with pride as he looked down at his mate and daughter, this is his family.


	10. Chapter 10

Every vampire cooed over the newest addition to the Royal family, the King was proud to present her to everyone as an heir. He had become a right softie when it came to her, the same happened to Kevin and Michael; they really took the uncle role well and loved spoiling Divya. Pete was a proud father as well, he loved watching her and Bowie play, he recently starting sitting up on her own and Bowie would always curl up around her and let Divya run her chubby little hands over his fur and lick her to make her giggle.

Patrick was still a little weak after giving birth to her but he was managing and Pete was there for him along the way, it took a few days before Patrick could get out of the damn bed and walk to the kitchen or Divya's crib that Pete and Kevin built shortly after she was born. Pete then asked Frank for a few months off. He didn't tell him the real reason as to why he wanted the months off but he gave a good enough excuse that Frank agreed to let him have the time off on full pay. He thanked his boss profusely and made his way back home, smiling when he saw Patrick standing in the middle of the living room with Divya cradled to his chest, the vampire's eyes softened just looking at family,

“Hey, are you ok?” He asked in a hushed whisper wary of not waking up the baby. Patrick smiled warmly at Pete and nodded walking towards Pete, he was much stabler now and he completely took advantage of that. Pete wrapped arms around Patrick and Divya, and rested his chin on the fertiles head. He closed his eyes and felt the warmth radiating off of both Patrick and Divya. Pete opened his eyes when he saw Bowie whining and looked to see the wolf sitting on the settee looking at Pete with puppy eyes. The vampire let out a chuckled and Patrick turned his head to look at Bowie.

“I'm going to put Divya to bed, go walk Bowie and I'll warm some blood for you.” Patrick smiled up at Pete and leaned up to kiss his lips. Pete kissed back and smiled into it, he grabbed the lead and clipped it onto Bowie's collar, watching Patrick go into Divya's room and then walked out the door to go and walk Bowie.

The dog dragged Pete across the park and he saw a little clearing beyond the trees where some groups of people were sat on blankets watching the stars, some were families and some were couples. Pete smiled and made a mental note to ask Patrick if he wants to go watch the stars here tomorrow. Pete looked at Bowie and scratched behind the dog's ears. 

“Wanna come watch the stars tomorrow?” He asked the dog, who only perked his ears up and wagged his tail. Pete smiled and made his way back to their apartment. He saw Patrick in the kitchen on his tiptoes in an attempt to grab a mug from the cupboard. Pete laughed and stood behind Patrick, placing a hand on his waist and reaching up to grab the mug and place it in Patrick hand. The fertile grumbled at Pete but turned his head to kiss him and then return to pouring blood into the mugs.

“I saw a clearing in the park for watching the stars, do you want to go tomorrow as a family outing?” Pete suggested as Patrick handed him the mug of blood. The fertile looked at Pete and smiled, nodding at him and then pushing himself into Pete's embrace, the vampire instantly wrapping arms around him.

“It would be nice to go outside again, I've been stuck in this apartment for too long.” Patrick said nuzzling into Pete's neck.

“I can attempt to put together the stroller so you can push Divya around instead of carrying her around.”

They both finished the blood in their mugs and curled up on the settee wrapped in blankets and watching some random movie on the TV, Pete still had his Netflix subscription and was determined to educate Patrick on the Star Wars films as well as the programmed on there.

“I don't get why humans would like to be recorded.” Patrick said curling up into Pete's side.

“It's just entertainment for us, we can't always read books all day.” Pete said leaning his head on Patrick's and wrapping an arm around him.

“Father sometimes took me to theatres when I was younger, this is the same?” It came off as a question because Patrick was a little confused about television.

“Yeah I think. But this is more comfortable because you don't have to dress up and you can slouch around.” Pete replied and Patrick nodded, eyes drooping slightly as he completely relaxed into Pete's embrace. The vampire smiled and kissed Patrick's strawberry hair, turning to watch the rest of the programme while Patrick fell asleep in his arms.


	11. Chapter 11

Pete had managed to put the stroller together with Kevin's supervision while Michael has stayed with patrick to take care of divya, the little fertile hadn't been feeling so good so Michael had been looking after the baby while patrick was recovering.

Their father said it was probably the after affects of birth because not all fertile vampires get back to their original state until a long time after,

The vampire was planning on taking patrick out to see the stars as their first family outing but got scolded by everyone saying that Patrick was still weak and he couldn't even make it to the kitchen without looking like he was going to collapse,

"Come one patrick you need to sit down" Michael said and held the fertiles hand and lead him to the settee and sat him down carefully. Patrick looked paler than usual and it worried pete,

"You look pale" he commented looking at him softly, patrick locked eye with him and Kevin agreed with petes comment,

"Have you been drinking blood patrick?" He asked and the fertile shook his head,

"I can't keep it down" he said and looked down at the ground, a stray tear fell down his cheek and both Kevin and Michael cursed, pete looked worried and Kevin turned to him,

"Feed patrick your blood. Me and Michael will be back later" he said and dragged the middle child out of the couples apartment and left pete looking worriedly at patrick,

"I don't know why I can't keep blood down" patrick said and looked up at pete with tear stained eyes,

"You will be fine patrick. Here drink my blood" he said and sat next to patrick. He held his wrist up to the fertiles mouth and let him sink his small fangs into the skin of his wrist and drink.

Pete encouraged him and held patrick close to him after he had his fill an ran his fingers through the fertiles strawberry blonde hair, he smiled when he heard soft breathing from patrick and knew he was asleep,

He gently lay patrick on the settee as covered him in a blanket, bowie walking over to curl up next to the settee. Pete smiled and ruffled the huskys white fluffy fur and walk into divyas room to check on her. She was still soundly asleep.

The door then opened and pete made his way into the main area and saw Kevin and Patricks father standing there, they both looked worried which made pete worry a little. The king looked at pete and beckoned him over.

"this isn't the first time this has happened to patrick, it happened when he was younger" the king said quietly, careful of Kevin overhearing.

He then looked at Kevin and told his eldest son to wait for him in his office, he then looked at pete and started again,

"It's the human half of him fighting back against his vampirism, we can't so much but let it do what it wants. Just feed him your blood and strengthen his vampire" the king said and pete nodded,

"What would happen if it doesn't?" He asked, scared of what the answer may be,

"His vampire could just disappear or he could grow weaker and die. But he is a fertile and they are more human than any of us, so if his vampire doesn't gain the strength it needs it may just vanish" he said and pete nodded looking sadly at Patricks sleeping form,

"Have hope pete, patrick is a fighter" the king said and patted pete on the shoulder,

"Now I must got and sort out other duties" the elder vampire made his leave but stopped at the door and looked at pete,

"Look after him" he said and offered a small smile,

"Of course I will"


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pete looked at his mate curled up on the couch. He’d been there a couple days now and sometimes seemed like he was getting better. He stood in the kitchen cradling their daughter, she cooed happily up at him and he smiled at the tiny bundle wiggling around in his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> Holy shit yes this fic still lives and for once I'm the one posting (not just giving what I wrote to BlueRabbits to post it) the chapter but that's because I assume BlueRabbits is asleep right now. Sorry this update has taken so long, that's my fault, I've had things piling up and have been putting this off and I finally decided I am not going to bed till I got this chapter done...I am very tired so here is your chapter. I will hopefully be trying to pay a little more attention to older projects to get some of them wrapped up before I get to deep into new stuff.
> 
> Also side note: I don't know what the fuck a "settee" is but if I see the word one more time I might lose my mind, I am just going to assume she means a couch and leave it at that.

Pete looked at his mate curled up on the couch. He’d been there a couple days now and sometimes seemed like he was getting better. He stood in the kitchen cradling their daughter, she cooed happily up at him and he smiled at the tiny bundle wiggling around in his arms. Bowie was sitting beside Pete, patiently looking up at him like he wanted something. Pete looked at Divya and looked at Bowie. He carefully crouched down so the Bowie could put his paws up on Pete’s knee and look at the baby. Bowie whined quietly and then nudged his nose at Divya’s tummy, tickling her and making her giggle and squirm some more. 

 

Pete chuckled and smiled, ruffling his dog’s ears with his hand. “Good boy, you help me protect her ok?” Bowie let out a small gentle bark and Pete kissed his nose. “Thank you, she’s your family now too. Part of the pack.” 

 

Patrick stirred quietly on the couch and Bowie stepped down off Pete’s knee to go over and check on the Fertile.

 

“Ah, come on, Bowie no. Quit licking my face.” Patrick whined quietly and Pete chuckled. He wandered over to Patrick, who was sitting up on the couch. He sat on the edge of the cushion by Patrick’s legs. Patrick made cute little grabby hands at Pete, indicating he wanted their baby. Pete very carefully settled her into Patrick’s arms. 

 

“How are you feeling, baby?” Pete looked at Patrick. He definitely looked stronger, less pale, but the King had told Pete it might come and go for as long as Patrick’s body was fighting itself. His genes essentially trying to destroy one another. It could fade and then come back twice as bad like any illness that humans faced. 

 

“I feel a little better. When I can keep blood down again I’ll be fine.” Patrick smiled weakly as he cuddled Divya. “She’s really pretty.” 

 

“Just like you.” Pete kissed Patrick’s forehead. “You wanna try some blood to see if it stays down?” Patrick nodded gently and Pete got off the couch to go over to the fridge. He heated up a mug of blood for Patrick and brought it over to him. He scooped Divya up with one arm and handed the mug to Patrick. Patrick held it carefully with both hands to sip at it, humming gently as the liquid hit his tongue. Pete smiled, it was a good sign. Vampires enjoyed blood, humans did not. 

 

Patrick drank the entire contents of the mug slowly and then set it in Pete’s out stretched hand when he was done. Pete gave Divya back to him and went to wash out the mug quickly. “Thank you, Pete.” 

 

“No problem, Trick. Maybe when you are all better and we are sure you’ll be ok we can go to the park like we’d planned to.” Pete smiled and sat with Patrick again. 

 

Patrick nodded happily. “That sounds really good. We can go on a picnic.” 

 

“That sounds like a lovely idea.” Pete nodded. 

 

~~~~~

 

Patrick got progressively better over the next few days and when the King checked on him Pete was relieved to hear that Patrick’s Vampire side had won again, for the time being at least. He was also happy to hear that Patrick was now allowed to leave the apartment again. He got the accursed baby stroller figured out and got the picnic basket packed just in time for Patrick to wake up as the sun went down. 

 

“We going out?” Patrick asked Pete and laughed a little as Pete tried to get Divya into the stroller. 

 

“That’s the idea. If your daughter will cooperate, she’s developed a bit of your attitude I think.” Pete chuckled and finally got the tiny Vampire into her stroller. “Go get dressed you.” 

 

Patrick disappeared back into the bedroom for a minute and when he returned he was wearing a cute little dress. It was pastel blue and had a baby doll neckline on it with no sleeves. It was short and lace, and Patrick wore little flats with it. Pete smiled at the Fertile. The colour of the dress went so well with Patrick’s eyes. “Ready.” Patrick beamed. 

 

“Let’s get going then, you wanna push her and I’ll get Bowie and the basket?” Pete offered and Patrick nodded happily in agreement. Their walk to the park was fairly short and it was a nice clear evening out. Patrick looked up at the stars as Pete let Bowie off his leash and set up their picnic. There was food but only enough for one. Pete sometimes forgot he couldn’t eat food and always regretted it later. This was not one of those times. Patrick looked at the little meal happily as Pete sipped at some blood. He fed Divya her bottle, he was still very weirded out by the baby formula mixed with a small amount of blood but Patrick assured him it was normal and fine. Divya seemed to like it so he didn’t argue. 

 

Pete settled Divya back into her stroller and she gave a little yawn that made Pete’s heart ache at how adorable she was. He smiled and sighed before looking back at Patrick. He’d finished his food and was holding a stick that Bowie had brought him. Pete watched him toss it and took a deep breath. He reached into his jacket pocket and when Patrick turned back to look at Pete there was an open ring box sitting on the table in front of him. Patrick was silenced when he was it. He looked at Pete with wide eyes. “Pete?” 

 

“I know things are a little different in the Vampire society but I’m assuming that marriage, or some form of it at least, is a thing.” Pete cleared his throat. “Patrick, I want to spend the rest of this eternity with you, by your side. Will you marry me?” 

  
“Oh my...yes!” Patrick teared up a bit and flung himself into Pete’s lap, giggling and smiling as they both landed on the ground. “Yes I will marry you, Pete.” Pete smiled and kissed Patrick. They dissolved into happy giggling before long though and Bowie came bounding back with his stick. Pete grabbed it out of his mouth and threw it again. Divya decided she felt left out and gave a little cry that made Patrick get up out of Pete’s lap to pick her up out of her stroller. Pete smiled at his beautiful little family. 


	13. Chapter 13

When pete and Patrick got back home joe and Andy were all over them and looking at the sparkling ring on Patrick's left hand. The fertile was blushing the entire time and pete just wrapped his arm around him and kissed the side of his head. 

They somehow managed to make it back to their apartment and let Bowie roam free, Patrick took divya out of the pushchair and she started stirring and whining in her sleep so Patrick rocked her back and fourth putting her back to sleep and carrying her to her room so he could put her to bed,

"The sun is coming up soon" Pete said and stepped forward to kiss Patrick's cheek and then lean down to kiss divyas cheek.

They both walked out of their daughters bedroom and saw Bowie curled up on the settee. Patrick giggled and then the front door opened and the king walked in with Patrick's two brothers.

He held out his hand towards Patrick and the fertile placed his left hand into his fathers own and let the king look at the engagement ring before breaking out in a large smile followed by the smiles of both Michael and Kevin,

"Congratulations" he said and pulled both pete and Patrick into a hug,

"We need to start preparations. This is going to be a big ceremony to welcome Pete into the royal family" Patrick blushed and pete rubbed the fertiles arm as he pulled Patrick close to him,

'I also need to speak with you later, peter' the kings voice appeared in petes head and the vampire gave a short nod before the king walked out of their apartment.

"Congratulations little brother" Kevin said as he pulled Patrick into a hug and Michael hugged Patrick after, they both shook Petes hand and then left the couple along together in their apartment. 

Patrick let out a yawn and pete chuckled, "let's go to bed"

He pulled Patrick into their room and they both got into their coffin and Patrick snuggled close to pete before the vampire closed the lid and let the fertile fall asleep slowly with pete playing with his strawberry blonde hair.

A few hours later pete opened the coffin and attempted to get out of the coffin without walk Patrick up but that achieved nothing and pete cursed silently when he saw the bright blue eyes of Patrick staring up at him,

"Go back to sleep baby. I'm only going to check on divya" he cooed and the fertile nodded, snuggling back into the covers and falling asleep almost immediately.

Pete smiled and kept the coffin lid open before walking to the kings penthouse and opened the large door where the king was sat at his desk and looked up to see Pete and smiled wide,

"You wanted to talk?" He asked and he nodded and motioned for pete to sit,

"I wanted to tell you a bit about our family history" he said and pete nodded,

"To start it off I suppose I should say that I am a very old vampire and well, the Americas haven't always been around. I lived in Ireland and both Kevin and Michael were born and grew up in Ireland" he said and then slid a portrait over to pete,

It was of the king, Kevin and Michael. They were all dressed very old fashioned and pete nearly laughed out loud when he saw the kilts, he then saw in the arms of the king a small baby. Pete could only assume that the baby was Patrick and couldn't help the wide smile that appeared on his face at seeing his fiancé as a baby. His eyes scanned over the portrait and saw the year to be 1818, his eyes widened.

"1818?" He asked and the king nodded,

"Patrick was only a few months old in that photo. We moved here to the Americas in 1820 after the hunters had started killing all us vampires. I wanted Patrick to live a better and longer life without worrying about the hunters trying to kill him" 

Pete was then handed another photo of the three and a much older Patrick; more baby faced than he is now. It was dated 1856 and they were all dressed in more European Victorian clothing and Patrick was wearing masculine clothing but different to what the other three were wearing,

"People were not as accepting of Patrick wearing dresses are they are today. He disliked the clothing but wore them because he didn't want to stand out. He had never been fond of being centre of attention" the king chuckled and placed the photos back onto the walls and turned back to pete,

"Why were you telling me this?" He asked,

"You are apart of this family pete, you deserve to be let in on our history" he smiled and pete smiled back,

"Patrick's awake. You should go back to him" he said and pete nodded, flashing back to his and Patrick's apartment and walking in.

The fertile was immediately in front of pete and looking him with an expressionless face,

"Where were you?"

"With your father" he replied and Patrick nodded,

"You look tired, Pete. Come and rest" he said and tugged the vampire into their bedroom and they both got into the coffin and this time, pete let himself fall asleep with the warmth of his fiancé keeping him cosy. He wrapped arms around Patrick and pulled him closer and snuggled into him, finally falling asleep with a smile on his face.


	14. Chapter 14

Patrick woke up just before sunset that night and looked over at Pete. He carefully crawled out of the coffin to go check on Divya. She cooed happily upon seeing him and he smiled at her as he picked his baby girl up and held her close. She was the sweetest thing and he was happy to have her. He went to the kitchen and made himself some food, giving Divya her bottle. Bowie sat watching her and Patrick scratched between his ears as he ate his breakfast. He cleaned up the dishes as Pete came wandering out now that the sun was gone. 

"Hey, baby." Pete smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around Patrick from behind. 

"Pete..." Pete froze and moved away from Patrick a bit to look at him, wondering what he'd done to get in shit. "Where were you last night?" 

"I told you, I was with your father. He wanted to talk." Pete frowned and kissed his cheek. 

"What about?" Patrick looked back at him. 

"Your family, telling me about where you guys are from and stuff." Pete shrugged and rested his chin on Patrick's shoulder. Divya made a nose and started fussing and they looked over to see Bowie curling up around her to quiet her. Patrick smiled warmly at the dog and giggled quietly to himself at the thought that when he met Pete, he'd never even been around a dog before and now he lived with one that cuddled their daughter. Divya cuddled into Bowie's soft white fur and made a series of cute happy noises. 

Patrick looked back up at Pete. "Oh." He wasn't at all sure why he'd been worried about it. It had just seemed off he supposed. 

"You were a cute baby." Pete smiled and kissed his fiance's cheek. 

Patrick's eyes went wide and he looked up at Pete. "He showed you that?" 

Pete nodded and chuckled. "Showed me you in the Victorian Era too. 1856 I think it was." 

Patrick chuckled warmly. "I was 38, barely older than you." He nodded. "I know the picture you mean, though I'm surprised it's survived this long." 

"It looks like it's well taken care of." Pete said softly and Patrick nodded. 

"You realize...you proposed...we are engaged...we have to actually plan the wedding now." Patrick looked at him and Pete nodded back. 

"Well...isn't your father going to have a lot of say in this?" 

Patrick nodded. "He'll probably give us a few jobs and then take care of the rest." Pete nodded and hummed happily. 

"Let's just relax for today." Pete smiled and kissed Patrick's neck. 

~~~~~

Pete grumbled to himself as he tried to wrack his brain for an idea. Patrick's father had given Pete three seemingly simple tasks. First, get the rings and don't lose them. Second, Pete was in charge of his best man and the ring bearer, as well as their tuxes and his own. Third, Pete had to write the vows. 

Pete got the rings. A simple gold band for himself. Patrick's was much prettier, still a gold band but it had intricate designs of a floral type pattern engraved in it. He'd seen it in the shop and it was just so perfect. Michael said it was a Victorian Scroll pattern but Pete thought it looked floral so he'd told Michael to shush. Michael laughed and shook his head but Pete knew he was probably right. Vampires tended to know more than he did and it was infuriating sometimes. 

His best man...was Frank. This made things really easy. Frank always looked good in a tux and he was good at keeping Pete in check. Thus Frank was now guardian of the rings because he was convinced Pete would lose them. And the ring bearer would be Bowie, he was a good dog. Patrick's father had laughed at this notion but when Pete proved he could in fact follow a command, the King decided it couldn't hurt. 

The last thing, the vows, was the part that was perplexing to Pete. He'd been trying to come up with something but wasn't having much luck. He even looked up some ideas but didn't find anything he liked. It was getting on his last nerve though because he was running out of time. It'd been months of this now. He looked up at Frank, chuckling as the tailor pricked him for the ten thousandth time and Frank cussed him out in every language he knew. Frank's suit had to be resized because they'd made it much too big. Pete wasn't even sure how they'd managed to fuck that up but he was greatly amused by the process to fix it. 

"What are you laughing at, Wentz?" Frank grumbled at him and Pete simply shrugged. "You got those vows figured out yet?" 

"No, I've got nothing. If Patrick's father doesn't kill me then Patrick will. He's got enough to deal with." Pete slumped down in his seat and watched them fix up the last couple of pins in Frank's tux. Pete's had been checked already and it was pretty good the way it was. 

"You'll come up with something, you usually do." Frank shrugged and earned a swat for moving. He grumbled indignantly and Pete chuckled, shaking his head and rolled his eyes. 

~~~~~

Patrick sighed as he tried on a dress. Michael and Kevin were trying to be helpful but they weren't really the best at this. He kind of liked this dress, the sales assistant picked out dresses based mostly on what Patrick thought of the dresses she showed him but also paid attention to how his brothers reacted to the ones he tried on. They'd left this till a lot later than they should have. Pete and Patrick's father thought he'd already got his dress. He'd gotten everything else worked out with his Father, all he had left was his dress and Divya's. The one he had on was a soft pink, he definitely didn't want a white dress. He was pale enough without wearing white. The tight lace sleeves and short skirt didn't feel right. 

"I kind of like this exposed shoulder thing but...this isn't the one." He looked at the sales assistant. She looked at the dress for a second and then wandered off to look in the rack for something else. Michael got up off the little couch and stood behind his little brother. 

"You doing alright? You look kind of bummed out." Michael rested his hand on Patrick's shoulder. 

"Yeah, just wished we'd done this earlier like we were supposed to, I guess." Patrick shrugged and looked over as the woman came back out carrying a long soft lavender piece of material. She motioned for Patrick to follow her. She ushered him into the changing room and worked quickly to get him out of the dress, before slipping the new one onto him. It was a soft, silky material that flowed and was loose fitting. Patrick smiled at the feeling against his skin. It was long enough that it brushed the top of his feet but didn't touch the ground. She led him back out to look in the mirror. He looked at his reflection and gave a tiny surprised gasp. It was a simple dress and hung off his shoulders, but had no real sleeves. "Oh!" 

"That one is perfect, Patrick." Kevin sat up and smiled widely, encouraging him happily. 

Michael nodded in agreement. "I think that's the one. How do you feel in it?" 

Patrick smiled widely. "You know...I think this is the one." He smiled proudly. "All that's left is a dress for Divya and I think I have an idea for that."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We don’t have a whole lot of time left to get you ready dude. You’ve got your vows?” Frank asked, giving him a look that said “if you don’t I’m going to slap the shit out of you”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***thePetetoherPatrick***  
> Hey guys, she's at college so she's actually letting me put up this chapter once I'm done writing it instead of sending it to her to post. I will have you know it is like almost 5am at this point and she's been at me to finish this for weeks so I hope you enjoy it. <3 xoxo (and just cause I know you'll read this and give me an earful...I love you babe <3 ^-^ see look I finished the chapter lmfao)

Pete took a deep breath and shook his head, he was ready for this and it would be fine. He felt someone smack him up the back of his head. He jumped and looked at a rather irritated looking Frank. 

 

“Will you chill the fuck out? You’re making me nervous. I can feel you stressing. Why are you stressing?” Frank furrowed his brows and looked at Pete. 

 

“I...am not really sure. I guess it’s just nerves.” Pete shrugged and smiled faintly at Frank. He shook his head and sighed at Pete, looking at the time on his phone. 

 

“We don’t have a whole lot of time left to get you ready dude. You’ve got your vows?” Frank asked, giving him a look that said “if you don’t I’m going to slap the shit out of you”. Pete nodded and Frank looked relieved. “Ok, and Bowie is set with the rings already and waiting on us. It’s just you we’re waiting for as far as I know.”

 

Pete sighed and looked at his best man, of course it was just him they were waiting for to get his shit together. He nodded and took a deep breath. “Let’s not keep them waiting then.” Frank grinned and nodded, leading Pete out of the little room. 

 

~~~~~

 

Pete stood at the top of the aisle with Frank and one of the Elders. That’s what Patrick had called him anyways, Pete wasn’t totally sure what that really meant at all, just that they were important and old and would marry him and Patrick. He took a deep breath and looked around the venue they’d gotten. Not a lot of places to do weddings at night but they’d found one that was perfect. It was like a forest in the building, some kind of indoor garden or greenhouse type thing. Pete didn’t really know but it was pretty. The pavilion had fairy lights strung up around it and he stood on the top step with Frank just behind him. Patrick’s family and a lot of Vampyres sat in the chairs on either side of the aisle. Some Pete could recognize. Others not as much. He saw the Way brothers, and Andy and Joe. He even saw Kevin.

 

His family, however, was not there. He hadn’t really talked to them all that much since he turned and he certainly wasn’t about to tell them even if it meant they could be at his wedding. He and Patrick had argued about that. Patrick didn’t think it was right not to have some of Pete’s family there. 

 

_ “Pete, they are your family.” _

 

_ “Yeah and so is your father and brothers. Besides, I’ll have Frank there. He’s all the family I need for this. I can’t really explain me being a Vampire to my parents or siblings.” _

 

Patrick hadn’t liked it but he could see the logic in it at least. Pete looked back at Frank who just smiled and almost looked like he was going to say something until they heard the music start playing. Pete looked down the aisle and waiting impatiently until he saw Divya walking, or more accurately wobbling, down the aisle holding onto Bowie tightly. He grinned at the sight of his daughter in her cute little dress. Michael was close behind her. Acting as maid of honour but Patrick hadn’t managed to get him into a dress. The very idea of that seemed highly amusing to Pete and he could never see it happening but Patrick didn’t seem to have any female friends so Michael was a good enough maid of honour. Pete could see Kevin giggling at his brother a little and shook his head. Michael scooped Divya up in his arms when he reached front and stood there holding her. 

 

Then the music changed, becoming lighter and yet drawing attention backwards. Pete was grateful at least that Patrick was no more fond of a traditional wedding than he was. Some aspects were similar but there was no wedding march, and a few other things were missing or changed. Pete was Patrick come out with his arm linked in his father’s. He smiled at the sight of his mate. He wore a lavender dress that looked so soft and light, it hung off his shoulders and complimented his pale skin tone. It trailed on the ground behind him a bit. His hair was barely neater than usual but Pete wasn’t really sure Patrick could tame that blonde mess too much and there was a delicately made flower crown on top of his head, a mix of soft pastel purple flowers and tiny white flowers. Pete was almost certain they were all wildflowers though he didn’t know where they’d gotten them from. He was beautiful and smiling up at Pete, making his heart skip a beat. Patrick and his father stopped two steps down from Pete, who moved down to meet them. 

 

“Welcome to the family, I trust the care of my youngest son to you.” Patrick’s father said quietly as he placed Patrick’s hands into Pete’s. 

 

Pete nodded, “Thank you, sir, I’ll do my best.” He said and turned to lead Patrick up to where they were supposed to be as his father walked over to sit with Kevin. Pete didn’t hear most of what the Elder said but judging by him not getting slapped he was doing good, saying what he was supposed to. He finally kind of clued back in when the Elder held out a ribbon and he remembered this part from the explanation he’d been given. He and Patrick both laced their fingers together and the Elder wound a thick multicoloured ribbon around their hands, binding them together. The Elder motioned to Pete for his vows and he cleared his throat quietly, smiling warmly at Patrick. Pete would admit he’d found some old vows to use but he liked them. He’d kind of meshed together two sets he’d found. The first sounded almost traditional, the second not as much.

 

“I take thee to be my love. In sunshine and rain, In lean times and plenty, In sickness and health, Under the starry night sky and over the rainbow, I promise to love you forever and a day.” He took a deep breath and tried his best not to muck up the second part. He’d wanted to do it in Gaelic for Patrick but for the life of him couldn’t pronounce it and had to translate it to English. “You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone. I give you my body, that we two may be one. I give you my spirit, ‘til our life shall be done. You are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone.” 

 

Patrick seemed to recognize what it was and grinned back at Pete before repeating the words to him. The Elder talked some more but Pete was watching Patrick, his beautiful smile that made his eyes light up in the most painfully pretty way. Pete remembered kissing him and the cord being undone, even them exchanging the rings that the Elder pulled from the ribbon on Bowie’s neck but the rest of the reception was a bit of a blur. The food...well he was told it was good and given many funny looks for not eating but he couldn’t, it would make him sick and he’d made that mistake before. Divya was mostly all smiles and giggles. They danced, he knew that. He also knew that Divya had loved him picking her up and dancing with her. He watched Patrick dance with his father and chuckling before Frank proclaimed he was bored, which caused Pete to drag him out of the dance floor much to Frank’s dismay. Gerard seemed to take an interest in Frank though and he was soon stolen away from Pete, not that this bothered him. After a little while Patrick returned to him and they danced for a while. The wedding guests dissipated after a while and it quieted. Pete looked over to Frank, who was holding the tiny vampire child in his arms, fast asleep. He saw Pete looking and nodded, shooing them away. Michael and Kevin had agreed to look after Divya but for right now she seemed comfortable cuddling with the punk looking human, much to Pete’s surprise. His only hope was that she wouldn’t bite Frank at least. 

 

He led Patrick outside into the cool night air. It was around four in the morning now. The sun wouldn’t rise until seven at least. The King was already waiting for them, standing by a car with a smile on his face. 

 

“I never thought I’d see the day one of my son’s gave up the Stumph name, but Wentz is a fine name I suppose. I’m proud to have you as part of the family, Pete.” He smiled warmly. “Now go enjoy a couple of days away. Divya will be well taken care of here. I do hope for more grandchildren in the future.” He opened the door of the car sitting there. 

 

“Thank you for accepting me into your family and for trusting me with your son, it means the world to me.” Pete smiled back and looked at his mate. 

 

~~~~~

 

They didn’t go anywhere spectacular. Patrick’s father had wanted to send them somewhere nice. There was even talk of Ireland, but Pete shook his head at all of that. Instead they were in Pete’s tiny hometown. Ireland could happen any time. Pete wasn’t sure if they’d stop and see his family, but being here was still nice. Patrick had questioned it but once he saw it he smiled widely and said it was beautiful. They were in a small motel, nothing fancy. Pete wanted to show Patrick this side of things. 

 

“This place is cute.” Patrick smiled up at Pete as they got out of the car. Pete got out their one suitcase each. They wouldn’t be here too long, a few days. They’d checked in already, the room had been requested ahead of time and luckily the owner was an understanding Vampire who added a coffin to the room, and got their room key. He smiled and quickly carried the suitcases up to the room before coming back down for Patrick. He scooped him up bridal style before Patrick even knew what hit him, causing him to giggle and cling to Pete. He carried him up to the room and set him down carefully. Patrick smiled as he was set on his feet and turned toward Pete, wrapping his arms around his husband’s neck. Pete leaned down and kissed him softly. Patrick hummed happily into the kiss and pulled himself up against Pete. Pete smiled into the kiss. 

 

“Hold on, let’s get you out of that dress so I don’t ruin it.” Pete chuckled as he broke the kiss. Patrick nodded and let go of him to turn around and let Pete unzip the back of the dress to slip it down off of him and reveal the lacey white lingerie underneath. Pete raised an eyebrow a little but smiled anyways. “Well isn’t this a nice surprise.” 

 

“You like it?” Patrick asked, turning back to face Pete. He nodded and set the dress aside gently before bringing his hands back to Patrick’s sides, running his fingers over the shockingly soft lacey material. 

 

“I do.” Pete smiled and kissed at Patrick’s jaw, making him tilt his head back and give Pete access to his neck. “I like it but it’s not staying on you very long.” Pete whispered as he slid his hands down to Patrick’s thighs, picking him up just below his ass and making the smaller Vampire squeal in delight. He laid him down on the bed and kiss his jaw and bite at his neck. Pete made it his mission to leave little marks all over Patrick’s perfect pale skin. He stood up to ditch his tux, stripping down to his boxers before settling back over Patrick to get him out of the corset like top of his lingerie. He found over the time he’d been with Patrick that he was particularly sensitive when Pete’s fangs scraped his skin. He was always very careful not to break the skin though. He brushed his teeth over the soft skin at the curve of his shoulder and felt Patrick shudder underneath him. 

 

Patrick reached down and tugged at the waistband of Pete’s boxers. “Please...Petey..” he whined breathlessly, breaking off into a moan as Pete kissed him deeply. He let Patrick pull his boxers off of him. He grinned as he tossed them aside and slipped Patrick’s panties down. He ran his hand down over Patrick, smiling as the small fertile whined and made a frustrated little sound. 

 

Pete leaned down and kissed him more roughly. He moved up between Patrick’s legs and pushed in slowly, not because needed to necessarily. He just wanted to. Patrick moaned and pushed against Pete, urging him forward.  He groaned as he bottomed out and hesitated only a few seconds before starting to thrust. Patrick moaned and met Pete’s thrusts, pulling at his shoulders as Pete slammed into him. The whines and moans became high and a little louder. Pete leaned down to silence him with a kiss. He loved the sounds but he didn’t know how many of the rooms near them were booked. He thrusted into Patrick harder until they were both moaning and coming together, Pete pushing into Patrick hard as he came. 

 

He waited for a minute, catching his breath before pulling out and moving to clean them both up. Once he had he picked Patrick up and carried him to the coffin that’d been shoved in the corner, he set him inside and crawled in with him. He hummed happily as his new husband cuddled into him and they drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
